No Proximity
by Seoul
Summary: Nick kommt nach einem Überfall nicht umhin sich mit seiner Vergangenheit auseinander zu setzen.Greg versucht zu helfen,wird aber selbst von den Schatten seiner Kindheit eingeholt. NickXGreg. MaleXMale. You've been warned! :D
1. Memorised

Für akii und vor allem für Nadja :)  
Und für den Rest auf dieser Welt, der auch darunter leidet, dass es hier noch keine DEUTSCHE Nick X Greg – FF gibt!  
Warnung: **Comedy, Angst, Paranoia**... :D und natürlich **Slash** ( male x male) Wem mein Schreibstil zu hoch ist, beschwert euch net bei mir -.-  
Disclaimer: Charas not mine, CSI not mine, Jerry Bruckheimer –sama binsch sicha net O.o; aber ma wieder geld bräuchte v.v

* * *

_**No Proximity**_

„_Es gibt Menschen, denen solltest du vertrauen können.  
__Es gibt Menschen, von denen solltest du erwarten können, dass sie dich schützen.  
__Eigentlich..."_

_**1. Memorised** _

„Greg?"

Der junge Finne, der gerade zwischen Schinken-Broccoli- und Salami-Champion-Pizza schwankte (beide Sorten übrigens nicht zu empfehlen) drehte sich verwundert in die Richtung, aus der die ihm wohl bekannte Stimme kam. Er wollte sich nach der Arbeit noch kurz im 24-Stunden-Supermarkt etwas essbares kaufen.

„Oh, hi Nick!", entgegnete er verwundert und hielt die zwei Tiefkühlgerichte vor die Nase seines Arbeitskollegen. „Broccoli oder Salami?", fragte er und blickte Nick verzweifelt an.

„Na dann lieber Hotdogs…", meinte der kopfschüttelnd.

Der texanische Akzent ließ seiner Herkunft keinen Zweifel.

Nick hatte kurzes dunkelbraunes Haar. Sein Gesicht war markant, nicht zuletzt geprägt durch seine hohen Wangenknochen. Frauen zog er mit seinem charmanten Lächeln und den funkelnden, tiefbraunen Augen magisch an (nicht zu erwähnen das Six-Pack, das er jedes Wochenende ausgiebig im Fitness-Studio trainierte).  
Er war 29. Und er war verdammt attraktiv.

„Ich wurde auch schon mal netter eingeladen…", grinste Greg.

Greg war 4 Jahre jünger als Nick, was man ihm durchaus ansah, da er neben drein viel zu jung für sein Alter wirkte. Sein Haar war braun, aber von blonden Strähnen durchzogen und meistens strubblig. Er war zwar genauso groß wie Nick, aber schmächtiger. Auch waren seine Gesichtszüge nicht so prägnant wie die seines Kollegen. Was Nick durch seine Attraktivität wett machte, glich der Laborant der CSI durch den einzigartigen Charme, der Anziehungskraft eines verrückten Wissenschaftlers und seinem kecken Lächeln aus. Greg lebte zwar schon eine Ewigkeit in den USA, aber eigentlich stammte er aus Europa, genauer gesagt aus Finnland.

Er und Nick arbeiteten beide für die CSI. Während Nick die Beweise eines Verbrechens für die _Crime Scene Investigation Las Vegas_ am Tatort sicherstellte und auswertete, arbeitete Greg dort im Labor und analysierte DNS, Fasern oder derartiges.  
Gerade wollte der Amerikaner etwas entgegnen, da hörten sie den Schrei. Sie fuhren herum.

Ein Überfall. Die Kassiererin wurde von einer vermummten Gestalt mit einer Pistole bedroht.

Nick ging sofort in die Hocke und zog seine Dienstwaffe aus dem Halfter. Er war kein Cop, aber die meisten CSI-Angestellten trugen Waffen, sofern sie auch im Außendienst arbeiteten.

Greg tat es ihm erschrocken nach. „Geh durch den Hinterausgang", Nick nickte den Gang mit den Fertiggerichten entlang, „und ruf die Polizei", forderte er Greg leise aber bestimmt auf. Der Finne nickte verwirrt, legte die Pizzas ab und schlich sich vorsichtig Richtung Ausgang.

Nick nahm seine 9mm fest mit beiden Händen und stand auf.

„Waffe fallen lassen!", rief er. Die Person, die die Kassiererin bedrohte, hielt inne. „Waffe fallen lassen! Und Hände hoch!", rief Nick erneut energisch. Langsam hob der Räuber seine Hände. Der Amerikaner machte einige Schritte auf sie zu um sie zu entwaffnen.

„Waffe weg, Bulle…"

Nick hielt inne.

Ein Komplize. „Waffe weg und langsam umdrehen!", forderte ihn der zweite Räuber abermals auf. Er drehte sich um.

„Du willst doch nicht, dass dem Jungen was passiert?"

Nick gefror das Blut in den Adern, als er ihn sah.  
"Na, wenn haben wir denn hier... Stokes. Was für eine Überraschung..."

Gregs Herz raste. Er hatte das Handy noch in der Hand. Der Räuber drückte das Messer enger an seine Kehle, als er sich die Skimaske vom Gesicht zog. Die Atemzüge des Finnen wurden kürzer.

Der zweite Angreifer war ein Weißer, sein Gesicht war eingefallen, eine alte Narbe zog sich vom rechten Ohr bis zur Nase. Obwohl er wohl nicht sehr viel älter als 40 sein dürfte, hatte er schon leicht graue Haare. Seine blau-grauen Augen funkelten Nick hasserfüllt an.

"Lass ihn los."

"Du erinnerst dich wohl nicht mehr an mich, Stokes?"

Man lernte in der Polizeischule wie man sich in so einer Situation verhalten sollte. Jeder hatte das gelernt. Er auch. Im Moment jedoch erinnerte sich Nick nicht einmal mehr daran so eine Schule je besucht zu haben.

"Waffe weg..." Als der Amerikaner die Stimme des ersten Räubers hörte, setzte sein Herz aus. Der vermeintliche Räuber war in Wirklichkeit eine _sie. _Er spürte den kalten Lauf einer Pistole in seinem Nacken, wie dieser am Ende seiner Wirbelsäule aufsetzte, bevor er jeden Sinn für eine Initiative verlor.

Die Verkäuferin an der Kasse hatte sich zitternd an die Wand gepresst und schluchzte.Nick ließ seine Waffe fallen. Die Frau trat sie beiseite.

Noch immer hallte die Stimme der Frau in seinem Kopf wieder. Die Stimme.

"Sprachlos, Stokes? Willst du denn nichts unternehmen meine _Geisel_ zu retten?", riss ihn der Mann zurück in die Realität.

Greg gab keinen Ton von sich. Die Klinge des Messers hatte sich leicht in seine Haut geritzt und Blut perlte an seinem Hals hinab.  
„Was willst du?" Endlich konnte er sprechen. Nick fühlte sich benommen.

„Am liebsten?", lachte er. „Kennst du mich wirklich nicht mehr? Am liebsten... will ich dich leiden sehen... 7 Jahre... 7 verdammte Jahre für einen Überfall haben die mir damals gegeben. Meine Frau hat mich verlassen, meine Tochter darf ich nicht mehr sehen...", erklärte der Mann, der Greg festhielt und spuckte Nick an.

„Lass Greg los..."  
Es gibt Menschen, denen sollte man vertrauen können. Das kalte Eisen wurde fester an Nicks Nacken gedrückt. Es gibt Menschen, von denen sollte man einfach erwarten können, dass sie einen schützen.

„Oh, ihr kennt euch?", grinste der Räuber plötzlich. Er ließ das Messer fallen und schloss seinen Arm um Gregs Hals. „Weißt du, Stokes... ich hab nichts mehr zu verlieren. Und weißt du, wie sich das anfühlt?" Er schlug dem jungen Skandinavier in die Magengrube. Greg röchelte. Nick machte einen Schritt nach vorne, aber da wurde die Pistole in seinem Nacken geladen.  
„Hier bleiben..." Die Stimme... Er hatte gelernt, Personen zu entwaffnen. Aber... die Stimme...

Er konnte nur zusehen.

* * *

Greg ging in die Knie. Ein weiterer Tritt gegen die Brust. Wütend. Er wurde an die Wand gestoßen. 

Nick war verzweifelt. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er fühlte sich nicht fähig, irgendetwas zu tun. Er wusste nicht warum. Er war wie gelähmt.

Er wollte Greg helfen. Er wollte es wirklich.

Dann hörten sie endlich die Sirenen. „Evan! Komm jetzt!", rief die weibliche Räuberin unruhig. Der Mann, der Greg verprügelte, ließ von ihm ab. Seiner und Nicks Blicke trafen sich und ruhten kurz aufeinander. Dann spürte der Amerikaner nur noch einen stumpfen Schmerz im Nacken und stürzte zu Boden.

Greg umklammerte verkrampft seinen rechten Unterarm. Er brannte schrecklich. Die Frau an der Kasse sank an der Wand hinab zu Boden. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen.

„Nick?", flüsterte er kläglich.  
Greg kroch langsam zu seinem Kollegen, der sich nicht mehr rührte, seit die Frau ihre Pistole mit voller Wucht gegen seinen Nacken geschlagen hatte.

„Nick...?"

Ein uniformierter Polizist betrat mit einem Kollegen Witze machend den Laden. Die Notrufzentrale hatte sie gebeten im Supermarkt nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Tränen stiegen in Gregs Augen, er hatte einen Knoten im Hals.

Als die Polizeibeamten die schluchzende Verkäuferin und die beiden verletzten jungen Männer wahrnahmen,  
verhallte ihr letzter Witz ungehört.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später raste ein schwarzer Kombi vor den Supermarkt. Eine blonde Frau, etwa Mitte 40 sprang heraus. Sie wurde schon erwartet. Ihr Haar war zerzaust, die Bluse hatte sie in der Eile falsch zugeknöpft. 

„Catherine..."  
Es war ein Seufzer. Warrick blickte sie erschöpft an.

„Wie geht's... sind sie..." Sie brachte keinen ganzen Satz heraus. Ihr schwarzer Kollege schloss kurz die Augen und nickte.

„Sie sind okay. Mehr oder weniger."  
Catherine schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Sind die anderen schon da?"  
„Sarah ist in New York, sie hat Urlaub, aber man hat sie angerufen. Grissom spricht gerade mit den Officern. Nick ist ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden."

Die Frau blickte den schwarzen Amerikaner an. „Er wurde ausgeknockt, aber er wird wieder werden", beruhigte er sie. Catherine sah sich um.

Zwei Polizei- und ein Krankenwagen standen vor dem kleinen 24-Stunden-Supermarkt in Las Vegas. Greg saß im Krankenwagen, eine Decke über seine Schultern geworfen. Die Spuren der Prügel waren unverkennbar.  
Warrick folgte ihrem Blick. „Was ist da passiert...", fragte Catherine entgeistert.

„Greg?"

Der Laborant blickte nicht auf. Die Ärzte hatten seine Wunden verbunden. Das getrocknete Blut klebte noch an seinem Hals.

Grissom sah ihn an und kniff seine Lippen kurz aufeinander, während er überlegte. Gregs Blick war müde.  
Er musste ihn trotzdem befragen.

Grissom setzte an, etwas zu sagen, als Greg leise zu sprechen begann.

„Wie geht's Nick...?"

Seine Stimme erschütterte den CSI-Beamten.  
Sie war müde und so resigniert.

„Ihm geht's gut. Ich meine... er ist okay", antwortete Grissom.

Greg nickte langsam und schloss seine Augen.

„Vorhin... da drinnen hatte ich Angst, dass er tot ist...", flüsterte er. Die linke Hand des Finnen ruhte auf seinem Unterarm.  
„Es wird ihm bald besser gehen... Und dir auch, ich sage einem Officer, dass er dich nach Hause bringen soll..."

Grissom wartete noch kurz, aber Greg antwortete ihm nicht mehr.  
Das mit dem Befragen... verschob er auf morgen.

* * *

_Reviews und sonstige Kontaktaufnahme (aka Fangirl-Gelaber :D) sehr erwünscht! 3_

_Yours  
**Seoul**_


	2. Dusty and Blue

_**2. Dusty And Blue**_

_Die Gedanken daran bisher gut verdrängt. Und fast gedacht, darüber hinweg zu sein._

Greg saß auf der Kante seines Bettes und wippte seinen Körper langsam vor und zurück. Seine Augen waren ausdruckslos. Er kaute an seinen Fingernägeln. Das Jucken war schrecklich. Er hatte schon einen Verband um seinen Unterarm gewickelt. Davon juckte es zwar fast noch mehr, aber immerhin musste er sie so nicht sehen, die Wunde von damals und vergaß es vielleicht bald wieder. Ironie.

_Nie könnte er es vergessen. Niemals. _

Greg seufzte und legte erschöpft den Kopf in seine Hände.  
Der Geruch klebte noch immer an ihm. Das Blut. Die ganze Zeit schon war ihm davon übel.

Es war nicht so, dass er nicht versucht hätte mit der Sache abzuschließen. Sich abzulenken war in Las Vegas wohl kein Problem. Und es gab beinahe kein verrücktes Hobby, dass er noch nicht ausgetestet hatte.

Aber allein wenn ihn jemand dort berührte.

Er wusste, er durfte das Foto auf dem Nachttisch jetzt nicht ansehen.  
Schwer genug fiel es ihm die ganze Zeit schon nicht an Megan zu denken. Meggy.

Er konnte nicht anders.  
Was machte es heute noch aus.  
Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Bilderrahmen und blieb darauf ruhen.

_Langsam und kalt kroch es an ihm hoch. _

Auf dem Bild war ein Ehepaar zu sehen. Ende 30, mit ihrem Sohn, einem kleinen Jungen.  
Greg schluckte, als er spürte wie die Umgebung vor seinen Augen verschwamm.

Seine Finger zitterten. Dennoch streckte er die Hand nach der Fotografie aus und hielt sie mit beiden Händen fest. Zärtlich streifte er über den dunklen Holzrahmen und mit dem Daumen fuhr er behutsam über das Gesicht der Frau. Die braunen Augen des Mannes lachten ihn an. Es war einer der wenigen warmen Sommertage in Finnland gewesen. Die Frau lächelte auch. Sie hatte ihren Arm um die Taille ihres Mannes geschlungen. Den kleinen Jungen hatte sie an der Hand.

_Damals lächelten sie. _

Das war ein Jahr, bevor sie starben.

Er hasste es, wenn es ihn einholte. Wenn er wiedereinmal merken musste, dass es ihn auf ewig verfolgen würde. Wenn die Realität sein Leben drosselte.

Er spürte etwas salziges auf seinen Lippen. Als er Luft holte, schmerzte es. Ein Tropfen Wasser fiel auf das Glas des Chromrahmens. Eine weitere Träne tropfte auf das Bild.  
Greg presste es fest an seine Brust und beugte sich nach vorne.

Er schluchzte leise. Jedes mal wenn er ausatmete.

_Damals hatte ihn seine Welt verraten. _

* * *

Es war angenehm. Im Raum war es angenehm kühl. Sonst war es immer so warm, vor allem wenn er nach der Arbeit nach Hause kaum. Er spürte seinen Körper, aber wollte sich nicht bewegen. Es war so angenehm. Nur hier liegen. 

Sarah saß auf dem alten Holzstuhl. Sie hatte ihren Kopf gegen die Wand gelehnt. Ihr Blick schweifte zur weißen Uhr über der Zimmertür. Viertel nach 7. Ihre Glieder fühlten sich schwer und müde an. Ihr ganzer Körper war schwer. Sie schüttelte den Kopf um die Schläfrigkeit zu vertreiben. Seit 6 Stunden saß sie nun schon hier. Nick war immer noch bewusstlos. Nachdem sie Grissoms Anruf erhalten hatte, war sie ins nächste Flugzeug gesprungen und hatte Familienfeier Familienfeier sein lassen. Sie hasste dieses Treffen einmal im Jahr. Eigentlich wunderte es sie sowieso, dass ihre Verwandten sie noch einluden, da sie sich nicht nach Tante Vivians neuer Hüfte erkundigte oder wie es ihrem entzückenden, hyperaktiven kleinen Neffen Peter, der ihr vorletztes Jahr die eingelegten roten Beete mit voller Absicht über die Hose gekippt hatte, bei seinem Psychiater erging. Stattdessen hatte sie dieses Jahr die Läuse auf Onkel Harrys Rosenstöcken begutachtet und dank dem „_Ratgeber zur Bekämpfung von Parasiten und Zucht symbiosegeeigneter Insekten_", den ihr Grissom zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, herausgefunden, dass die guten Blumen wohl schon sehr bald das Zeitliche segnen dürften.

Sie machte tausendmal lieber Nachtschicht anstatt an solchen Feiern teilzunehmen.  
Aber sie wäre jetzt tausendmal lieber dort in New York, anstatt durch diesen Grund nach Las Vegas zurückgekehrt zu sein.

Monoton piepste das Gerät, dass den Pulsschlag ihres texanischen Kollegen anzeigte. Die Ärzte hatten gesagt, er würde bald wieder aufwachen. Und er würde wieder werden. Hatten sie vor 6 Stunden gesagt.

Es kotze sie an. Hier zu sitzen und nichts tun zu können. Sie hasste es. Ihr sträubten sich die Nackenhaare, wenn sie daran dachte, dass die Typen, die Nick und Greg das angetan hatten, irgendwo in Vegas wahrscheinlich gerade friedlich in ihren Betten lagen.  
Sollten sie ihr unter die Finger kommen, würde sie ihnen die Augen auskratzen.

Sie konnte nicht so gut mit Menschen. Oder Kollegen. Sehr viele Freunde hatte sie auch nicht. Nicht umsonst war sie nun länger als ein Jahr Single.  
Sie machte Karriere, kümmerte sich nicht sehr um sich selbst und lebte hauptsächlich für den Job. Dachten die meisten anderen. Dachte sie selbst.

Aber das war falsch. Sie lebte nicht nur für ihre Arbeit.  
Sie lebte nur in ihrer Arbeit.

Vielleicht wusste sie einfach nicht viel von menschlichen Beziehungen. Das minderte jedoch die Tatsache nicht, dass sie die Nähe von Menschen brauchte. Und dass sie ihr viel bedeuteten.  
Sie ging nicht nur in die Arbeit um Täter zu stellen oder um Land gerechter zu machen. Sie machte viele Überstunden. Und sie wollte Anerkennung. Von dem, den sie liebte. Und sie wollte geliebt werden. Von denen, deren Nähe sie brauchte um nicht ganz allein zu sein.

Sarah stand auf. Sie seufzte leise.  
Sie fuhr sich durchs Haar. Ihr Kopf war unendlich schwer.

„Nick..." Es war ein Seufzer. Voller Bedauern und Schwäche. Sie ließ sich selten gehen.

„Nick... wach auf...", bat sie ihn leise und versuchte den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunterzuschlucken. Sie nahm, und sie zitterte wohl leicht, Nicks Hand in ihre.

Verdammt.

„Hör auf uns solche Sorgen zu machen, du eingebildeter, texanischer Idiot..."  
Er rührte sich nicht. Das Pulsmessgerät zerrte langsam an ihren Nerven. Das Leben war stehen geblieben. Sie senkte ihren Kopf.

„... Sarah?" Die junge Amerikanerin blickte auf. Müde sahen sie die braunen Augen an. Nick griff nach ihrer Hand. „Was... machst du denn hier?" Er sah sich verwirrt um und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bereute dies jedoch gleich wieder. „Ah..." Er fasst sich an die Stirn. Sein Schädel schmerzte schrecklich. „Sarah?" Er bemerkte, dass sie den Tränen nahe war. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte glücklich, als sie mit der Hand über ihre Augen fuhr.

* * *

Breite Sonnenstrahlen leuchteten durch die Jalousien ins Schlafzimmer und winzige Staubpartikel flimmerten im Licht, als leise knarrend die Tür aufging. Er rührte sich ein wenig. Seufzte müde in sein Kissen. Er fror an den nackten Schultern. Ihm war nicht aufgefallen, dass die Tür nicht knarren konnte, weil hier eigentlich keiner war außer ihm. 

Er hatte den Schlüssel auf die kleine afrikanische Kommode im Flur gelegt, als er gekommen war. Als er die Wohnung betreten hatte, hatte er sich zweimal vergewissert, ob das auch wirklich Gregs war. Er wusste ja, dass sein Kollege bei der Arbeit bisweilen Alternative-Rock-Musik hörte, er hatte sich auch nicht sonderlich über die seltsame faschingsartige Maskierung (welchen Teil von Heavy Metal sie auch immer repräsentierten) gewundert, die er bisweilen bei der Arbeit dabei trug, wenn er seine Lieblingsmusik durch das gesamte Labor dröhnen ließ, wie Grissom ihm erzählt hatte, und nur manchmal fragte er sich, ob es außer Greg noch einen Menschen auf dieser Erde gab, der Origami bastelte, eine Vorliebe für Latex hatte und daneben Münzsammler war.

Er hatte sich entschlossen, dass Greg eben nun mal verrückt sein musste.

Als er zu ihm gefahren war, hatte er sich sein Appartement als klein, unaufgeräumt und chaotisch vorgestellt. Aber die Realität übertraf seine Vorstellungen. Der Flur war vorgestellt mit allen möglichen und unmöglichen Dingen. Auf der linken Seite hing einer dieser Spiegel, wie man ihn aus den Garderoben von Theaterschauspielern kannte und als Nick den Lichtschalter betätigte, leuchteten die Birnen am Rahmen tatsächlich auf.  
Über der Kommode auf der rechten Seite des Ganges war eine riesige Pinnwand aufgemacht, an der alle möglichen Dinge hingen. Viele Notizzettel, eine Einladung zu einem Leichtathletik-Wettkampf, Telefonnummern, die Stromrechnung von letztem Monat, alte Eintrittskarten von Konzerten, ein Handschuh, Zeitungsausschnitte, Fotos. Es war ein gigantisches, buntes Mosaik.  
Nick betrachtete die Fotografien genauer und als er die Personen darauf erkannte, lächelte er. Es waren Aufnahmen von der Weihnachtsfeier letztes Jahr dabei. Greg hatte sie zu dem Foto gezwungen, obwohl sie alle schon ein wenig angetrunken waren. Auf einem anderen sah man Greg zusammen mit einer Frau. Sie musste etwa so alt wie er sein. Vermutlich etwas jünger. Sie hatte brünettes, leicht rotes, langes, lockiges Haar. Greg hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt und mit dem anderen hatte er das Foto gemacht. Sie schien glücklich zu sein und lachte. Als er die nächste Fotografie ansah, runzelte er die Stirn. Die junge Frau war auch diesmal das Motiv, aber sie hatte ein kleines Mädchen an der Hand. Er runzelte die Stirn. Ein Kind? Seine Schwester, seine Freundin?  
Ach, wie auch immer. Wenn Greg ihm nichts davon erzählt hatte, dann ging es ihn nichts an. Und überhaupt war er nicht gekommen um in dessen Privatsachen herumzustöbern.

Nick riss sich von der Pinnwand los und schritt den Flur weiter entlang.  
Viele Zimmer hatte das Appartement ja nun nicht. Er hatte das Schlafzimmer gleich gefunden. Im Vergleich zum Flur herrschte hier bis auf die Klamotten vom Tag zuvor am Boden schon penible Ordnung. Das Zimmer war schlicht eingerichtet. Ein geräumiger Schrank mit einer Spiegelfront an den Türen, das große Bett an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raums und die Wände waren mit einer hellen blau-grauen Farbe gestrichen.

Und jetzt stand er da und blickte ihn an. Er fragte sich, worauf er denn wartete. Es war nur so friedlich.

Auf den ersten Blick.

Nick trat ein paar Schritte heran. Er musterte ihn. Über die Kratzer auf seiner Wange war ein Pflaster geklebt, seine Handflächen und die Knöchel waren aufgeschrammt. Das war passiert, als er versucht hatte die Stürze abzufangen.

Jetzt stand er direkt neben ihm und sein großer Schatten bedeckte das Bett. Er entdeckte den festen Verband um Gregs linken Arm, was ihn seinen Blick auf den Boden senken ließ.

Sarah hatte es ihm erzählt. Er hatte es nicht glauben können.  
Er war sofort, nachdem er auf sein eigenes Risiko und das strikte Abraten seiner Ärzte das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte, zu Greg gefahren. Er hatte es nicht glauben können. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben.

Greg sah mitgenommen aus.

Er fühlte sich schuldig. Und er war es verdammt noch mal auch.  
Er wollte ihn nicht wecken. Nicht, da er jetzt so friedlich schlief.  
Er sollte besser wieder gehen. Obwohl irgendetwas in ihm nicht wollte.

Seine Gedanken kreisten immer noch um die gleichen Fragen. Und er brauchte Antworten.

Er zog das weiße Laken über seine Schultern.  
Die Mundwinkel des Finnen zuckten und er blinzelte. Nick blieb in der Hocke.

Als Greg ihn bemerkte, starrte er ihn mit großen Augen an und fuhr auf. Gleich darauf sank er jedoch auf die Matratze zurück. „Nick?", krächzte er und bekam einen Hustenanfall. Sein Kollege klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Danke..." Der Laborant blinzelte immer noch, das Licht blendete ihn. „Wie... was... wie bist du hier rein gekommen? Was..." „Die Vermieterin hat mir den Schlüssel gegeben. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, tut mir Leid..." Entsetzt starrte Greg ihn an. „A... ha...?"

„Gestern...", erklärte Nick mit einem Wort und blickte zu ihm auf. Greg öffnete den Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen, erinnerte sich jedoch dann. Er runzelte langsam die Stirn und kniff die Augen kurz zusammen, während er versuchte wach zu werden. Er sah den Texaner an. „Bist du... okay?", fragte er leise. Seine Stimme hatte sich verändert. Nick machte eine Bewegung, die man wohl als Mischung von Nicken und Kopfschütteln deuten konnte. „Ich hab vorhin das Krankenhaus verlassen."  
Greg lächelte gezwungen. „Das ist gut..." Sie schwiegen einander an. „Nick, du musst dir nicht die Schuld geben. Du kannst nichts dafü..."

„Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern", fiel er ihm ins Wort.

Verdutzt schaute der Skandinavier ihn an. „Was?" „Sie haben gesagt, man hätte mir einen Schlag mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand in den Nacken verpasst und mich ausgeknockt. Als der Supermarkt überfallen worden ist. Sie meinten, sie wüssten nicht, wann mein Gedächtnis wieder kommt." Nick sah ihm hilflos in die verwunderten, braunen Augen, während er sprach. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie das passiert ist... ich weiß nur..."  
Er fixierte Gregs verbundenen Arm. „Ich fühl mich nur so, als hätte ich vollkommen... versagt..."  
„Wa..." Der junge Mann zog das Bettlaken über seinen linken Unterarm. „Das ist nichts. Ich meine, das ist nicht von gestern... Das ist..." Er schloss für einen Augenblick seine Augen. „Das ist nur eine alte Kriegswunde... mehr oder weniger", erklärte Greg kopfschüttelnd.  
„Vergiss es." Er blickte auf. Greg lächelte leicht und milde und Nick gab das Lächeln zurück, jedoch sichtlich schuldbewusst. Greg wusste nicht, wie Nick den Bericht aufnehmen würde. Er wusste nicht, wie man als Polizist in solchen Situationen reagiert hätte. Aber Nicks Verhalten war für seine Verhältnisse tatsächlich seltsam gewesen. Als die Räuberin aufgetaucht war, war sein Kollege wie versteinert geworden. Er zögerte. Schließlich war ihm eigentlich nichts passiert. Nur ein paar Schrammen. Er hatte schon Schlimmeres erlebt.  
Ganz schlechter Gedanke. Eine Sekunde lang drohte er das Lächeln zu verlieren, aber er wollte die Fassade vor seinem Gegenüber wahren.

Es machte ihn traurig, Nick so betreten zu sehen.  
Er machte ihm keinerlei Vorwürfe. Er hasste Gewalt. Wenn Nick sich gewehrt hätte, wäre er nur selbst verletzt worden.  
Die Sonne tauchte Nicks Gesicht in warmes Licht.  
Wann war er eigentlich das letzte Mal...

„Okay." Greg nickte und atmete tief ein. „Kaffee?", fragte er mit dem leicht verschmitzten Lächeln, für das er bekannt war und dem schon so manche verfallen war. „Gerne..."

Nick lächelte leicht zurück.

„Die Küche ist gleich links. Na ja, so viele Zimmer hab ich sowieso nicht..."

Während der Texaner sich auf den Weg dorthin machte, hob Greg die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Da bemerkte er die Tabletten. Er sah nach Nick.  
Greg öffnete die Schublade des kleinen Nachtkästchens und schob die Schlaftabletten mit einer geschwinden Handbewegung hinein. Als er über seine Schulter blickte, entdeckte er auch noch das Foto. Er resignierte kurz und ließ dann auch jenes im Schub verschwinden.

Das war jetzt weniger wichtig.

Er zog sich ein T-Shirt über und folgte Nick in die Küche.

* * *

_Ich hasse die Absätze, die FF-net mir hier reinmacht.  
Have fun reading. Plz review. No Time, have to leave :P_

_Seoul_


	3. Comeback

_**  
3. Comeback**  
_

"Nick!"

Er trug die Halskrause nicht mehr, obwohl die Ärzte ihm gesagt hatten, er solle sie noch bis Ende der Woche tragen. Aber dazu war er zu eitel. Und außerdem wollte er nicht, dass ihn jeder fragte, was denn geschehen war. Auch wenn es sowieso schon fast alle in der Arbeit wussten. Als er in die Richtung herumfuhr, aus der die Stimme kam, verzog er sein Gesicht schmerzerfüllt. Er legte seine Hand in den Nacken.

„Hey Catherine", begrüßte er seine ältere Kollegin lächelnd.

Es waren nun schon 5 Tage vergangen, seit dem Überfall.

Greg hatte ihm alles erzählt. Nur nach der Erzählung seines Kollegen, und die Verkäuferin des Supermarkts hatte diese bestätigt, hatte eine Frau Nick mit einer Waffe bedroht, während der andere Räuber Greg verprügelt hatte.

Und das konnte der Texaner sich nicht erklären.

Und die Innenrevision leider auch nicht.

Aber er hätte nie, nie, nie zugelassen, absichtlich zugelassen, dass irgendjemand einem guten Kollegen so etwas antat. Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass jemand ihn mit einer Waffe bedroht hatte und es würde nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein, das brachte der Beruf eben mit sich. Nur, deshalb hatte er drei Semester auf der Polizeischule verbracht und gelernt und bereits erfolgreich angewandt, wie man sich in solchen Situation verhielt. Sei es, dass man den Angreifer mit Worten besänftigte oder anderweitig außer Gefecht setzte.

Ja, zwar waren es zwei Angreifer gewesen. Und sie waren bewaffnet und hatten Greg bedroht.

Aber zwischen Auftauchen der ersten Räuberin und der Ankunft der beiden Polizisten lagen fast 10 geschlagene Minuten. Darauf kämen nun etwa 5 Minuten in denen er tatenlos zugesehen haben musste, wie dieser Mann Greg massakrierte.

Er konnte es sich nicht erklären.

Das hätte er nie im Leben tun können.

Und er hatte immer noch keine Erinnerung.

Sie arbeiteten auf Hochtouren an dem Fall, aber kamen nicht so gut voran, wie sie sich es wünschten. Ecklie hatte Greg gesagt, er könnte Nick wegen unterlassener Hilfeleistung anzeigen. Greg hätte ihm daraufhin beinahe mit Säure übergossen.

Mittlerweile hatten sie immerhin die Identität des männlichen Angreifers herausgefunden. Die Verkäuferin und Greg konnten sich daran erinnern, dass er Nick angeschrieen hatte, weil dieser vor Gericht als Ermittler gegen ihn ausgesagt und ihn damit ins Gefängnis gebracht hatte. Außerdem wusste die Frau an der Kasse noch, dass die Frau ihn Iwan oder Evan genannt haben musste. Und sie hatten sogar seine DNS, da er auf das Shirt des jungen Mannes gespuckt hatte.

Nur... Evan Craine war seit drei Monaten spurlos verschwunden. Untergetaucht oder anderweitig verschwunden. Jedenfalls hatte die Wohnungsdurchsuchung nichts gebracht und auch die Nachbarn hatten den 45-jährigen schon längere Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Verreist, umgezogen, tot vielleicht. In dem Viertel, in dem Craine wohnte, gab man nicht viel auf gute Nachbarschaft. Von einer Frau, die mit ihm liiert wäre, wussten sie auch nichts. Nach seinem Wagen wurde zwar gefahndet, aber bisher hatte das noch zu keinerlei Ergebnissen geführt.

„Catherine?"

„Wir haben sie."

Verwundert sah Nick sie an. „Wen?"

„Die Frau, die euch überfallen hat."

Nicks Mund öffnete sich sprachlos.

Als Catherine losging, suchte er nach Worten, während der Lärm um sie herum sich zu einem einzigen Rauschen in seinen Ohren verdichtete.

Gerade als er ansetzte zu sprechen, schnitt die blonde Frau ihm das Wort ab.

„Nein."

Sie war ein gutes Stück kleiner als er und ihr eiserner Blick durchbohrte ihn vielsagend. Cath's Durchsetzungsvermögen und ihre Autorität gegenüber ihren Untergebenen (oder ihr Dickkopf) waren ungebrochen. Der einzige, der ihr je Vorschriften machen könnte, war Grissom. Und der tat es selten, denn mit der rotblonden, kessen Frau aus Nevada zu streiten war kein Zuckerschlecken, um nicht zu sagen, der reine Selbstmord.

Nick schwenkte wütend seinen Kopf. „Warum?"

Und wieder einer dieser Blicke. Verdammt, er war doch kein Anfänger mehr!

„Catherine, ich will mit ihr sprechen!"

„Ich habe Nein gesagt."

Nick schnaubte verärgert. „Das habe ich gehört... Cath..."

„Ich habe Nein gesagt, und dabei bleibt es. Wir sind die ersten, die sie verhören, Ecklie hat es eh schon auf die abgesehen. Jetzt kannst du noch nicht mit ihr sprechen."

Sie blieb stehen und fixierte ihn mit ihren durchdringenden blauen Augen.

Nick hielt ihrem Blick stand.

„Catherine? Kommst du?", rief Warrick ihr vor dem Verhörraum zu.

„Du hältst dich da raus...", erklärte Catherine und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Was soll das! Sie hat schließlich _mich_ überfallen!"

„Eben."

Eben. Eben. Na danke.

Nick brodelte.

Catherine und sein Kollege Warrick verschwanden im Verhörraum und begannen nun wohl gerade damit, Antworten auf die Fragen zu verlangen, die ihn seit fast einer Woche quälten.

Fuck.

Wenn er da jetzt reingehen würde, wäre Cath drauf und dran ihn in der Luft zu zerreißen.

Aber... es gab ja noch eine andere Möglichkeit.

Durch die plötzliche Aufregung schlug sein Herz höher.

Das Verhörzimmer hinter dem Spiegel.

Sie benutzten es, damit die Opfer von Gewaltverbrechen den Täter identifizieren konnten, ohne dass der diese dabei sah oder um den Opfern eine Gegenüberstellung vor Gericht zu ersparen.

Catherine würde nicht einmal merken, wenn er zusah.

Wenigstens ihr Gesicht wollte er sehen. Das Gesicht der Frau, die ihm eine Pistole an den Kopf gehalten hatte.

Er wollte sich erinnern. Er wollte wissen, was in den Minuten geschehen war, in denen er es zugelassen hatte, dass Greg verprügelt worden war. Und wenn er vielleicht ihre Stimme hörte, dann käme die Erinnerung zurück.

Das wünschte er sich.

Das wünschte er sich für genau dreißig Sekunden, in denen er erhaben dem Officer vor dem Verhörraum zunickte, die Klinke zur Tür hinter dem Spiegel hinunterdrückte, den Raum betrat und die Sprechanlage anschaltete. Sofort schallte die Stimme seines schwarzen Kollegen aus den Lautsprechern. Leicht erschrocken drehte Nick die Lautstärke etwas zurück und zog die billigen Jalousien aus Metall, die das Glas zwischen ihm und den anderen bedeckte nach oben.

Wirklich, er hatte sich nichts mehr gewünscht, als sich zu erinnern, nichts mehr.

Bis er ihre Stimme hörte.

Verzerrt und kratzig ertönte sie durch die Lautsprecher.

Nick blickte in ihr Gesicht.

Die Stimme war matt und erschöpft und außerdem trocken und ein wenig nervös.

Er blickte in ihr Gesicht und konnte den Duft ihrer Haare riechen. Das war der Zitrusgeschmack des Shampoos, den er einfach nicht aus der Nase bekommen hatte und der noch für Tage an ihm geklebt hatte. Er hörte ihre Stimme und konnte ihre weiche Haut fühlen, die er mit seinen Fingern zerkratzt hatte.

Der Raum war angenehm klimatisiert, weil es draußen sehr warm war.

Ein Schauer durchfuhr Nicks Körper. Sein Geist war in graues, undurchsichtiges Rauschen getaucht worden und alte, so alte Bilder überfielen ihn. Er war überwältigt von den Eindrücken und die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein harter Schlag in den Magen. Er taumelte einige Schritte zurück, bis er direkt an der Wand stand, um Abstand zu gewinnen. Seine Ohren begannen zu pfeifen und sein Herzschlag spielte verrückt.

So alte Bilder. So alte Erinnerungen. Er war nicht mehr fähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, alles war ein heilloses Durcheinander. Und während er nicht merkte, dass sich die Haare auf seinen Armen senkrecht gestellt hatten, kristallisierte sich aus dem wirren Chaos ein Wort heraus.

Die Stimme des kleinen Jungen wurde immer lauter und dröhnte schließlich durch seinen Leib:

LAUF!

* * *

Ein Aufschrei durchfuhr den dritten Flur der zweiten Etage der CSI Las Vegas. Glas klirrte, als es auf den Boden aufschlug. „Ah! Oh mein Gott, Greg, das tut mir Leid!" 

Sarah schlug die Hände verlegen vor ihrem Mund zusammen, aber konnte sich ein leises Glucksen nicht verkneifen.

„Sarah..."

Greg stöhnte auf und blickte an sich hinunter. Große, braune Flecken bedeckten den einst weißen Laborkittel.

„Ich hasse dich..."

Sarah lächelte den jungen Finnen leicht schuldbewusst mit ihrem liebenswertesten Blick an. Brass, der mit den beiden im Pausenraum saß, grinste in seine Zeitung hinein.

„Oh mann, Greg, tut mir echt Leid, ich werd' das Teil mit nach Hause nehmen und waschen!"

„Wer redet denn von dem Mantel...", winselte Greg. „Mein schöner Blue Hawaiian... mein armer Blue Hawaiian... was für eine Verschwendung..."

Brass lachte auf.  
Greg war ein Feinschmecker was Kaffee anging. Und seit er in ihrer Abteilung arbeitete, kamen Grissom und die anderen in den Genuss des exklusiven „Blue Hawaiian". Ein Kaffee, der nur auf Hawaii angebaut wurde und dort auch nur einmal im Jahr geerntet wurde. Seufzend und resigniert über den Verlust des guten Kaffees wanderte Greg in den Umkleideraum um den beschädigten Laborkittel loszuwerden und sich etwas anderes anzuziehen. Murrend stieß er die Tür auf und warf den Mantel in den Wäschekorb für die Arbeitsklamotten.

Der Umkleideraum hatte die Form eines Schlauchs, links und rechts jeweils etwa 15 Spinde mit grauem Anstrich. Einige Kollegen hatten die tristen Schränke von innen oder außen verziert. Auf Gregs klebte ein schwarzer Stofffetzen mit der gelben, aufgestickten Aufschrift „I RULE". Er schloss den Spind auf und streifte sich sein Shirt über den Kopf, das auch schmutzig geworden war. Er nahm sich ein frisches, das er in Reserve hier aufbewahrt hatte, aus dem Schrank und zog es an. Es war schwarz, schon ein wenig ausgewaschen und in bunten Lettern prangte der Name einer, für „normale" Menschen völlig unbekannten, Band auf dem Rücken. Sein Musikgeschmack war ausgefallen, aber - trotz aller Kuriosität der Gruppen oder Sänger - ausgewählt.

Er schlug die Tür des kleinen Schrankes zu und sein Blick viel auf den Stofffetzen, den er auf Augenhöhe angepinnt hatte. Wie schon an so vielen Tagen, brachte es ihn wieder zum Lächeln. Es war eine wertvolle Erinnerung, die ein guter Freund ihm geschenkt hatte. Und ohne ihn wäre er wahrscheinlich nicht da, wo er jetzt war. Er hatte sich schon gerade wieder zum Gehen gewandt, als die Tür zur Toilette sich öffnete und jemand in den Umkleideraum eintrat. Vorsichtig, mit einem leisen „Klick" wurde die Tür wieder geschlossen.

Greg starrte die Person an, die nun ein paar Schritte mit dem Rücken zu ihm neben ihm stand und fragte sich, ob es wirklich derjenige war, für der er ihn hielt.

„Nick?"

Der Angesprochene zuckte bei seinem Namen zusammen und fuhr herum. Greg erschrak beinahe, als er in das Gesicht seines Kollegen blickte. Nick war verdammt blass, er zitterte und wirkte, als würde er jeden Moment umkippen. Seine Augen waren gerötet, aber das schlimmste war das, was Greg in ihnen lesen konnte. Furcht.

Der Texaner brachte nur einen gehusteten Laut heraus. Seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst. Sein Hals kratze schrecklich, seit er sich gerade übergeben hatte.

_„...okay?"_

Er hörte nur Fetzen von dem, was Greg sagte. Das war nicht gut. Und er hatte sich erinnert. Und das war noch schlechter. Greg sah ihn schockiert an und Nick fragte sich, ob er tatsächlich so schlimm aussah. Sein Kollege machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und seine Lippen bewegten sich immer noch, aber Nick hörte die Worte nicht. Automatisch bewegte er sich rückwärts, als Greg auf ihn zukam. Er musste sprechen. Sprechen. SPRECHEN.

„Ich bin okay", würgte er endlich hervor. Greg sah ihn ungläubig an.

Er glaubte ihm nicht. Und das wussten sie beide.

„Nur heute morgen was schlechtes gegessen", nickte der Texaner, auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob das wirklich seine verzerrte Stimme sein konnte, und schon wieder stieg Übelkeit in ihm auf.

„Du siehst schlimm aus, fahr nach Hause und ruh dich aus...", riet Greg ihm und Sorge stand in seinem Gesicht. Nick schluckte das Gefühl, sich gleich wieder übergeben zu müssen hinunter.

„Meine Schicht ist in einer halben Stunde aus." Greg überlegte und musterte Nick noch immer.

Schatten huschten über Nicks Augen. Die beiden jungen Männer schwiegen sich an. Nick, weil er nicht fähig war zu sprechen und Greg, weil er nachdachte.

„Okay...", durchbrach seine Stimme schließlich sanft die Stille. Er sprach langsam und beruhigend. „Ruh dich aus. Besser du gehst nachher noch zum Arzt und lässt dir etwas verschreiben. Nicht, dass das noch eine Lebensmittelvergiftung wird."

„Mh...", war alles was Nick antworten konnte, als Greg ihn durchdringend beobachtete.

„Okay... Ich muss dann wieder. Die DNS ruft nach ihrem Meister", lächelte er und verlies den Raum.

Nick wusste, dass seine Beine ihn keine Sekunde länger mehr tragen würden, also ließ er sich auf die lange Bank, die parallel zu den Spinden in der Mitte des Umkleideraums verlief, fallen. Sein Kopf rauschte noch immer, aber langsam verstand er. Er verstand langsam alles und fühlte sich wie erschlagen. Die Innenrevision war zu seinem geringsten Problem geworden. Nick zitterte immer noch und es wollte einfach nicht aufhören.

Und während draußen alles wie gewohnt weiterlief, tat Nick Stokes etwas, was er lange nicht mehr getan hatte.

Er weinte.

* * *

Nyah. Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat... Kapitel 4 wird lang... sehr lang...  
Irgendwie ist es zu schnulzig geworden, das Chap hier... :drop:

Greetz :)

_Seoul_


	4. Enlightenment

_**4. Enlightenment  
**_

Schnell kritzelte Greg die kurze Notiz auf den kleinen Zettel und legte ihn zusammen mit dem Päckchen vor den Spind. Er warf einen Blick auf die graue Wanduhr über der Tür. Kurz vor 20 Uhr. Höchste Zeit hier wegzukommen.

Er war müde, erschöpft und aufgewühlt, als er seine ID-Karte durch das kleine Gerät neben dem Kaffeeraum zog und es mit einem Piepton bestätigte, dass Nick Stokes seine Arbeitszeit für heute beendet hatte. Normalerweise machte er immer Überstunden. Eine Stunden nach Feierabend entsprach wohl oder übel seinem Tagesnorm. Aber in der letzten halben Stunde hatte er es vermieden Catherine oder irgendjemand anderen aus seinem Team auch nur anzusehen, um verschwinden zu können, bevor Grissom oder seine Chefin ihm einen neuen Fall aufhalsten. Er wollte nach Hause. Zumindest weg von hier. Er hoffte, dass er noch soweit in der Lage war Autozufahren, ohne einen der zahlreichen Casinobesucher ins Grab zu bringen.  
Nick seufzte, als er seinen Spind aufschloss um seine Jacke rauszunehmen. Als er ihn quietschend aufzog, vielleicht könnte man das Gesöff, dass der Kaffeeautomat hier im Büro produzierte zum ölen verwenden, bemerkte er verdutzt das kleine Päckchen am Boden. Der junge Texaner bückte sich und hob es auf. Gegen Lebensmittelvergiftungen und anderes. Tee. Frag nicht, was drin ist. Greg, stand in kleinen Lettern darauf. Nick schmunzelte leicht. Er streifte das braune Packpapier ab und öffnete den Umschlag. Zum Vorschein kamen Tee-Kräuter. Oder vielleicht etwas derartiges. Er roch daran und zog die Stirn kraus. Nun gut, vielleicht sollte er wirklich nicht fragen, was da alles drinnen war. Nachdem er den Tee wieder verpackte hatte, zog er seine Jacke an und steckte das Päckchen ein. Na ja, vielleicht könnte er ja eine Tasse versuchen. Die Creme, die ihm sein Kollege empfohlen hatte, hatte immerhin auch gegen den Ausschlag letztes Jahr geholfen.  
Jetzt aber nichts wie weg hier.

Wie immer über den Verkehr fluchend und mit lauter Country-Musik war er nach Hause gekommen, ohne irgendjemanden zu überfahren und als er seine Wohnung betrat und die Post durchsah, murmelte er wie jeden Tag über die vielen Werbebriefe. Über den Vorfall in der Arbeit dachte er nicht wirklich nach. Er war müde. Er wollte nur noch kurz duschen und dann ins Bett. Das hatte alles Zeit bis morgen. Nick kuschelte sich unter seine Decke und seufzte wohlig. Nur noch schlafen und nicht mehr nachdenken, dachte er, als er das Nachttischlicht ausknipste und seine Augen schloss.

Sofort riss er sie wieder auf. _„Ich werde auch nichts sagen"._ Licht. Licht. Er brauchte Licht. Panisch tastete er nach dem Lichtschalter. _„Lass uns aber dafür was spielen, ja?"_ Licht. Glas klirrte. Endlich erwischte er den Lichtschalter. Und es war dunkel und er weinte alleine. Als es endlich wieder hell war, schlug Nicks Herz wie verrückt, Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Langsam lehnte er sich zurück und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.  
Es war die Dunkelheit, die ihn daran erinnerte, woran er sich doch nicht mehr erinnern hatte wollen. Es war die Dunkelheit.

Langsam wippte er auf seinen Füßen auf und ab. Er stand schon eine ganze Weile hier. Das Licht, das den schmalen Flur erhellte, flirrte, als eine Fliege darin verbrannte. Die dritte war das schon während den letzten acht Minuten. Das war ja wirklich eine ganz tolle Idee gewesen. Hierher zu kommen. Großartig. Der junge Texaner starrte die grüne Tür an und blickte ab und zu auf das kleine Klingelschild rechts davon, während er unter der Neonlampe langsam zu schwitzen begann. _Sanders Gregory_. Er seufzte. Laute Rockmusik drang ihm aus dem Appartement entgegen und er hörte Greg singen. Er konnte noch nicht lange zu Hause gewesen sein. Die Schicht im Labor endete immer etwas versetzt zu der, der anderen CSI Ermittler. Er wusste ja nicht einmal wirklich, warum er hier war. Alleine in seinem Haus hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten und in der Gesellschaft fremder Menschen auch nicht. Die einzige Person, der er sich einmal anvertraut hatte, war Catherine gewesen. Und zu der konnte er unmöglich gehen, nachdem er sich über ihre Anordnung hinweg gesetzt hatte. Zumindest wollte er es nicht zugeben. Außerdem sollte er es Greg sagen. Dass er sich erinnert hatte und die ganze Sache, aber er konnte sich nicht wirklich überwinden. Am Besten würde er wieder gehen. Ihm war sowieso schon ganz komisch. Ob das an Gregs Tee lag?

Aber schon alleine der Gedanke an sein leeres, kaltes, dunkles Haus hielt ihn zurück und versetzte ihm eine leichte Gänsehaut. Die vierte Fliege hatte auf dem hellen Gang ihren Tod gefunden, wie das Knistern über ihm ihn annehmen lies. Und dann wurde ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen. Als sich plötzlich die hölzerne Tür vor ihm öffnete, stolperte er sofort erschrocken zurück.

„Nick?"

Verdattert starrte der Dunkelhaarige mit Zahnbürste im Mund ihn an. Gregory Sanders, der vor ihm stand, hatte ein neongrünes Shirt an, auf dem das schwarze Wort Day gedruckt war (was auch immer _das_ bedeuten sollte), er trug eine ausgefranste, mit allerlei Stofffetzen geflickte Jeans und stand mit nackten Füßen auf braunem Parkett. In der linken Hand hielt er eine Mülltüte, die er anscheinend gerade nach unten bringen wollte.

„Ich... äh... wollte..." Nick blinzelte und kniff die Augen zusammen, als er Greg plötzlich doppelt sehen konnte. Er torkelte einen Schritt zurück und stieß an das Geländer, an dem es 10 Meter in die Tiefe ging. Erschrocken ließ Greg die Tüte fallen und griff nach Nicks Arm, woraufhin der ihm entgegenstolperte.

„Oh Gott... sorry Greg, ich... oh Gott, mein Schädel platzt gleich..." Der junge Skandinavier sagte etwas unverständliches und hievte seinen Kollegen in die Wohnung. Er stieß die Tür mit einem Fuß hinter sich zu und setzte Nick in der Küche auf einer kleinen Holzbank ab. Während er die Zahncreme in die Spüle spuckte, kippte der Texaner beinahe von der Bank. „Nein, nein, nein..." Greg fing ihn auf und stöhnend lehnte sich Nick an die kalte Wand. Ihm war schrecklich heiß und langsam stieg Übelkeit in ihm hoch. Sein Kollege hetzte ins Schlafzimmer und stellte die laute Musik ab.

„Ich ruf einen Arzt...", erklärte Greg und schaufelte einen Berg Zeitschriften vom Küchentisch, unter denen ein altmodisches Telefon mit Wählscheibe zum Vorschein kam.

Individualist mit Leib und Seele.

„Nein, hey, Greg, mir geht's gut...", protestierte Nick und stand schwankend auf.

„Ja, das seh' ich." Greg legte den Hörer zögernd zur Seite, um Nick aufzufangen, der jeden Augenblick wieder umzufallen drohte.

„Ich hab doch deinen Tee... oh shit... ich glaub ich muss..." Er stürzte auch schon aus der Küche und taumelte ins Badezimmer.

„Meinen Tee?"

Nick übergab sich.

„Hast du die Kräuter _gegessen_, Nick?"

Als die Klospülung betätigt wurde, warf Greg einen Blick ins Badezimmer. Der junge Texaner war kreidebleich und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Der Laborant seufzte.

„Du hast sie _geraucht_, gib's zu, Stokes..."

Kurze Zeit später fand Nick sich in dicke Decken verpackt mit einem kalten Waschlappen auf der Stirn in Gregs Bett wieder. Als er ihm erzählt hatte, dass er die 200 Gramm Teekräuter für 2 Tassen Tee verwendet hatte, hatte dieser nur wortlos den Kopf geschüttelt und ihn ins Bett gesteckt. Jetzt hatte er sich an irgendetwas in der Küche zu schaffen gemacht und Nick dachte immer noch, sein Kopf würde jeden Augenblick explodieren. Ein bitter-süßlicher Geruch wehte ins Zimmer, als der Finne mit einem kleinen Becher zurückkam. „Trink", forderte er seinen Kollegen auf und reichte ihm die Flüssigkeit. „

Vergiss es, ich trink gar nichts mehr von dir...", murmelte Nick erschöpft.

„Wenn du es nicht trinkst, wirst du die ganze Nacht über reihern..." Der texanische Ermittler murmelte etwas unverständliches und nahm Greg den Becher ab.

„Mh!" Greg drückte Nicks Hand weiter an seinen Mund, als der nach einem Schluck den Becher absetzen wollte.

„Du musst schon alles trinken. So ist's brav..." Als er es endlich ausgetrunken hatte, begann Nick beinahe in einem Hustenanfall zu ersticken. „Was war das?", fragte er mit kratziger Stimme und hochrotem Kopf. Greg grinste.

„Oh Gott, ich weiß, ich will es nicht wissen..."

„Du wolltest keinen Arzt, selbst Schuld."

Stöhnend drückte Nick sich in die Kissen. Das war das ekelhafteste gewesen, was er je getrunken hatte. Und weiß Gott, er war damals auf vielen Studentenpartys gewesen.

„Schlaf jetzt eine Weile, Nick. Und hey, das nächste Mal, wenn du in mein Klo kotzen willst, dann ruf bitte vorher an, okay?"

Nick hörte ihn schon nicht mehr. Seine Sinne versagten ihm den Dienst und er fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

* * *

Greg sah alle 10 Minuten nach ihm. Nick schlief schrecklich unruhig, was ihn besorgte. Er musste zugeben, er wusste selbst nicht genau, welche Kräuter im Tee gewesen waren (er hatte sie von einem indischen Händler und sie hatten alle sehr wohlklingende Namen getragen), aber zumindest der Sirup sollte helfen, die Übelkeit auszukurieren. Finnisches Hausrezept. Er kühlte den Waschlappen erneut und legte ihn wieder auf Nicks Stirn, die genauso heiß war, wie zuvor. Sein Kollege drehte sich ständig von einer Seite auf die andere, stieß die Decken von seinem Körper, zitterte dann wieder furchtbar und murmelte ständig verworrene Sätze. Nick hatte die Knie eng an seinen Körper gezogen und ein Schauer durchfuhr abermals seinen Körper. Greg seufzte. Er sammelte die Decken vom Boden auf und legte sie wieder sorgsam auf den jungen Mann mit dem schwarzbraunen Haar. Nick zitterte immer noch. Der Finne setzte sich an die Bettkante und fühlte die Temperatur seines Kollegen. „Ist dir kalt, Nicky?", fragte er leise. Nick hatte Fieber. Greg deutete das Bibbern als ein Ja. Das ging nun schon drei geschlagene Stunden so. Er schob sich unter die Decke und legte sich neben seinen Kollegen. Er merkte, wie seine Lider schwer wurden. Irgendwann musste er sich doch endlich an die 24-Stunden-Tage gewöhnen. Greg drückte sich an Nick und streichelte über seinen Rücken, um ihn zu wärmen. Verdutzt stellte er fest, dass Nick sich unwohl von ihm wegschieben wollte. „Hey, Nicky, was ist, ich bin's doch nur...", wisperte er sanft und streichelte ihm weiter über den Rücken. Langsam begann sein Kollege sich zu beruhigen und sein Atem sich zu normalisieren. Und irgendwann schlief er schließlich ein. 

Greg lag eine Weile da, während er ihn nachdenklich musterte. Er musste lächeln. Als er ihn so daliegen sah, fiebrig und schlafend, da war das gar nicht das Bild, das man sonst von Nick Stokes kannte. Greg legte seine Hand auf Nicks Stirn. Er war erleichtert, als er feststellte, dass das Fieber zurückgegangen war. Der junge Skandinavier streichelte behutsam über die Wange seines Kollegen.

Er biss sich auf die Lippe, als er merkte, dass hier neben Nick zu liegen, ihm gefiel. Das würde wohl heute nichts werden mit allzu viel Schlaf.

Er war 12 Jahre alt gewesen, als er merkte, dass er auch seinem Geschlecht durchaus nicht abgeneigt war. 12 Jahre. Damals. Gregs schokoladenbraune Augen funkelten traurig. Das war Vergangenheit, an die er nicht gerne dachte. Nick schlief mittlerweile ruhig. In diesem Leben nicht darüber nachzudenken, das hatte sich doch als bessere Alternative herausgestellt. Greg schloss seine Augen. Er war müde, schrecklich müde. Und darüber wollte er jetzt nicht auch noch grübeln. Ein letztes Mal blinzelte er Nick lächelnd an, _Morgen muss ich vor ihm wach sein. Unbedingt,_ dachte er noch, bevor er schließlich in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

Doch aus „morgen" wurde nichts. Knappe 30 Minuten später wachte Greg davon auf, dass ein stechender Schmerz seinen Rücken durchzuckte. Er fuhr hoch und stieß sich die Stirn an der Kommode. „Fuck..." Das gedimmte Licht aus dem Flur warf große Schatten in sein Zimmer. Er lag am Boden. Greg blinzelte. Am Boden? Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch den weißen Flokati unter ihm. Eindeutig sein Boden. Eine heisere, weinende Stimme ließ ihn aufhorchen. Der junge Mann richtete sich auf und knipste die Nachttischlampe an.

Nick.

Greg ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken und blickte seinen schlafenden Kollegen an. Nicks Körper bebte vor Kälte. Er hatte seine Beine eng gegen seinen Brustkorb gepresst und die Arme darum geschlungen, den Kopf eingezogen.

Als er ihn ansah, da er so gebrochen, angsterfüllt und zitternd vor ihm lag, versetzte es Greg einen schweren Stich. Das war nicht mehr länger nur ein verrenkter Magen. Da war mehr.

Er legte sich auf einneues neben seinen Kollegen und musterte ihn. Nicks Worte waren kaum mehr als ein flehendes Wispern. Er bettelte. Weinte ein wenig. Es waren mehr Gefühle, als ihm je von Nick offenbart worden waren. Greg legte seine Hand sachte auf Nicks, der bei der Berührung zusammenzuckte. „Sscht. Ich bin's nur, Nicky. Es ist okay, ist okay..." Sanft streichelte er über seine Hand. Greg rutschte ein Stück näher an ihn und zog leicht lächelnd die Decke über sie beide. Nick zitterte immer noch, aber er hatte aufgehört zu weinen. Langsam huschte das Lächeln von Gregs Gesicht und er drückte den jungen Texaner an sich um ihn zu wärmen. Die Decke war eiskalt. „Is' okay, ist schon okay...", murmelte er.

Diesmal blieb er wach. Jedes Mal wenn er merkte, dass sein Kollege wieder im Schlaf weinte, beruhigte er ihn so gut es ging.

Um halb 7 Uhr morgens drangen die ersten warmen Lichtstrahlen in sein kleines Appartement. Greg blinzelte müde, als er die Notiz schrieb und auf den Küchentisch legte. In einer halben Stunde fing seine Schicht an. Und er hatte heute Nacht nicht geschlafen. Der Laborant trank den Rest seiner zweiten Tasse _Blue Hawaiian_ in einem Zug leer. Greg warf einen letzten Blick in sein Schlafzimmer, wo sein texanischer Kollege noch friedlich schlummerte.

Er seufzte und gähnte herzhaft, bevor er zur Tür hinaus schritt und sich auf den Weg Richtung seiner zweiten Heimat machte. Dem Labor der CSI.

Die DNS wartete auf ihren Meister.

Nick wachte davon auf, dass eine Lampe in sein Gesicht blendete. Murrend rollte er sich auf die andere Seite und drückte den Kopf ins Kissen. Er hatte wunderbar geschlafen, dachte er, bis er merkte, dass ihn jeder Muskel schmerzte. „Oh scheiße..." Nick drehte sich auf den Rücken und rieb sich seine Augen. Er war wohl gestern zulange aus gewesen, oder?  
Seit wann war seine Decke grau? Und wo war sein Lampenschirm? Er blickte zur Seite und stellte fest, dass es nicht eine Lampe war, die ihn blendete, sondern die Sonne, die durch die Jalousien blitzte. Seit wann hatte er Jalousien? Oh nein, er war doch gestern hoffentlich nicht schon wieder mit irgendeiner Frau, an die er sich nicht mehr erinnerte, abgestürzt? Nach einer Party, an die er sich (wie immer) auch nicht mehr erinnerte? Hoffentlich war es diesmal keine Kollegin gewesen. Er setzte sich auf, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel sogleich wieder zurück in die Kissen. Ein Hustenanfall überkam ihm. Seine Kehle brannte. Blinzelnd blickte er sich um. Auf der Kommode stand ein Wecker, dessen neongelbes Ziffernblatt 15:41 anzeigte. Wo verdammt nochmal war er?

Langsam dämmerte es ihm. Er sah sich um, aber nirgends war eine Spur seines finnischen Kollegen, bei dem er letzte Nacht, es war doch _letzte_ Nacht gewesen, zusammengeklappt war. Es war fast vier Uhr nachmittags. Greg musste logischerweise in der Arbeit sein.

Er brauchte etwas zu trinken. Seine Kehle brannte. Und auf seiner Zunge lag immer noch ein seltsam bitter-süßlicher Geschmack. Langsam, gegen den Schwindel ankämpfend stand Nick auf und ging in die Küche. Nachdem er sich ein Glas Wasser eingeschenkt hatte und gleich danach ein zweites, bemerkte er die Notiz, die auf dem Küchentisch lag.

_Morgen Nick  
Hab' dich für heute krank gemeldet. Wehe du kommst in die Arbeit.  
Hoffe, dir geht's besser. Kotz ja nicht wieder in mein Bad!  
Komme so um 9.  
Wenn du Hunger hast, bedien dich.  
See ya _

G

Nick musste lächeln. Und dann stand er eine geschlagene Minute vor dem Kühlschrank und fragte sich, wie ein Mensch damit überleben konnte. Alles hier war frisch, Salat, Tomaten, sonstiges Gemüse, das er nicht beim Namen kannte, Käse, Eier, Milch, Joghurt. Resigniert schlug er den Kühlschrank wieder zu. Nicht die leiseste Spur von Konservierungsstoffen, ungesunden Fetten und leeren Kohlenhydraten.

Nick beschloss, nach Hause zu fahren, zu duschen, sich etwas anderes anzuziehen, einen schönen Hamburger zu kaufen und um 9 Uhr wieder zukommen. Er schrieb Greg eine kurze Notiz auf den Zettel.  
Und außerdem musste er dringend nachdenken, wie er es ihm sagen sollte.

Nick seufzte. Mit tiefen Falten auf der Stirn fixierte er sein Spiegelbild. 29 Jahre war er alt. Und 20 Jahre war es schon her. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
Heute Abend würde er viel zu erklären haben.

* * *

„Hey Nick", begrüßte Greg ihn fröhlich mit einem Stück Pizza in der Hand und ließ ihn herein. Diesmal hatte er sofort geklingelt. „Komm rein, Küche ist gut, hab' nicht soviel Platz", erklärte der Laborant und schob sich den Rest seines Abendessens mit einem Mal in den Mund. „Hm?" Er gestikulierte, während er mit Schwierigkeiten versuchte die Pizza herunterzuwürgen, mit einem Glas und in der Hand umher und deutete auf einige Getränke in der Küchenzeile. 

„Wasser wäre nett", antwortete Nick lächelnd und setzte sich.

Er war nervös, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken und trommelte mit den Fingern leise auf die hölzerne Tischplatte. Schließlich hatte Greg die Pizza besiegt und begann sofort loszuplaudern.

„Oh Gott, du glaubst nicht, was heute los war. Ich frage mich, warum sie das Labor nicht endlich ans Notstromnetzwerk anschließen. Ich meine, okay, es ist ja erst vor ein paar Wochen renoviert worden, aber, oh Gott... Irgendjemand wollte 'ne Glühbirne wechseln, oder was weiß ich. Alle Sicherungen mussten gewechselt werden, Catherine wäre den Typen vom Reparaturdienst am liebsten an den Hals gesprungen, ganze 3 Stunden haben die gebraucht. Du hättest hören sollen, wie sie geschimpft hat, als ihr einer von denen gesagt hat, dass vielleicht irgendwelche Kabel auch noch durchgebrannt sind."

Greg grinste, schenkte sich und Nick ein Glas Wasser ein und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Bist du soweit wieder physisch unter den Lebenden? Und jetzt sag ja nicht, mein Tee wäre Schuld gewesen, Nick, 200 Gramm auf zwei Tassen, hast du dir schon jemals Tee gekocht?"

Der Texaner, der bisher kein einziges Mal zu Wort gekommen war, lachte.

„Nein, aber ich dachte nicht, dass mir das eines Tages einmal zum Verhängnis werden würde."

Greg streckte ihm die Zunge raus und musste auch grinsen.

Sie schwiegen.

„Du wolltest mit mir reden?", fragte der Finne schließlich und blickte auf den Notizzettel, der immer noch auf dem Küchentisch lag. Sein Kollege nickte.

„Also, der Überfall vor einer Woche."

Er hielt inne und musterte Greg, aber die Wunden waren entweder schon wieder verheilt, oder Greg verbarg die restlichen blauen Flecken unter den langen Ärmeln seines Shirts. Greg, der Nicks Blicke bemerkte, schüttelte den Kopf.

„War halb so schlimm, schon wieder fast ganz verschwunden."

„Greg, der Typ hat dich verprügelt, das ist mehr als _halb so schlimm_.", meinte Nick eindringlich und sprach weiter, bevor der Laborant antworten konnte.

„Ich hätte irgendetwas tun müssen, Greg, irgendetwas. Nicht nur da rumstehen und zusehen, wie er dir das antut."

„Jetzt mach aber mal einen Punkt. Willst du etwa sagen, dass du den Helden hättest spielen sollen und dich von denen erschießen lassen? Nick, die hätten nicht gezögert und dich umgebracht. Mir geht's wirklich gut, wirklich, und ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe. Meinst du denn, mir wär's lieber gewesen, ich hätte ein paar blaue Flecken weniger, aber du dafür ein Loch im Kopf?"

Nick schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Greg, ich hab das gelernt. Ich hatte darüber Seminare. Mir wurde beigebracht, wie man sich in solchen Situationen am besten verhält, wenn man angegriffen wird."

„Ja natürlich kannst du es lernen, aber wir vom CSI brauchen die Fähigkeit sicherlich nicht jeden Tag, oder? Du musst nicht reagieren können wie ein Cop. Du bist hauptsächlich Ermittler, du untersuchst Tatorte, sammelst Beweise, analysierst Spuren. Wir fangen keine Verbrecher, auch wenn die meisten von uns eine Waffe tragen", versuchte Greg ihn zu überzeugen.

Nick schloss die Augen. Wobei sie gerade eben noch eine hitzige Diskussion geführt hatten, wurde der junge Texaner nun viel leiser.

„Ich hab' mich erinnert."

Die Worte wirkten nach und Nick starrte das gemusterte, hellbraune Holz mit durchdringendem Blick an. Gregs Augen weiteten sich überrascht und er schwieg abwartend, während er seinem Gegenüber Zeit gab, seine Worte zu wählen. Nick seufzte aufgebend.

„Gestern hatten sie doch die zweite Täterin geschnappt. Ich wollte sie unbedingt sehen, ich wollte mich unbedingt wieder erinnern können. Catherine war dagegen, aber ich hab' sie mir trotzdem angesehen. Und da hab' ich mich wieder erinnert."

Nick fuhr nervös mit den Fingern den perfekt runden Rand des Glases vor ihm nach. Ach verdammt.

„Ich hatte sie während des Überfalls an ihrer Stimme erkannt. Sie war, als ich 9 war, mal mein Kindermädchen." Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und er stockte einen Moment. Er hatte es sich vorgenommen und würde es jetzt auch durchziehen.

Er begann zu erzählen.

„Genau genommen, nur für einen Abend. Es war der Hochzeitstag meiner Eltern und sie wollten ausgehen und feiern. Meine Geschwister waren schon bei Freunden untergebracht und ich sollte eigentlich bei Kevin übernachten, aber der wurde plötzlich krank und von meinen anderen Freunden hatte keiner Zeit. Sie war die Last-Minute-Chance. Meine Eltern waren kurz vor der Scheidung gestanden, hatten sich aber doch wieder versöhnt und der Tag war sehr wichtig für sie. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, woher sie ihre Nummer hatten, aber Kitty, also in Wirklichkeit hieß sie Kathleen, aber sie hat gesagt, jeder würde sie nur Kitty nennen. Jedenfalls hatte Kitty Zeit und meine Eltern zahlten nicht schlecht, also nahm sie den Job an. Meine Eltern kannten sie zwar nicht gut, aber sie wohnte in der Nähe meiner Tante und das war kein schlechtes Viertel, und außerdem war es nur für ein paar Stunden."

Nicks fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Greg hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und unterbrach ihn nicht. Der Texaner kniff seine Lippen aufeinander und holte tief Luft, bevor er weiterredete.

„Wir verstanden uns zu Beginn wirklich ganz gut und kamen auch gut miteinander aus, haben ferngesehen, sie hat Popcorn gemacht und so was und war wirklich nett. Keine Ahnung, wie's passiert ist, aber ich hab' die teure Vase, die mein Dad meiner Mum zum Hochzeitstag geschenkt hatte, umgestoßen. Sie ist in tausend Stücke zersprungen. Ich war vollkommen fertig deshalb, weil ich gedacht habe, jetzt würden sich meine Eltern wirklich scheiden lassen, wegen mir, weil ich das Geschenk meiner Mum kaputt gemacht habe, die sich immerhin wirklich über die Vase gefreut hatte."

Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen.

„Kitty hat mich getröstet, ich war ganz aufgelöst. Sie hat gesagt, es wäre nicht so schlimm, sie würde sagen, dass _ihr_ das passiert wäre. Und dann wollte sie etwas mit mir spielen. Es war dunkel und ich wusste nicht, was sie mit mir machte, ich wusste nur, dass ich das nicht wollte, aber meine Eltern waren nicht da und außerdem hatte ich die Vase kaputt gemacht und wollte nicht, dass meine Eltern das erfahren."

Greg begriff, was Nick ihm gerade erzählte.

„Irgendwann ist sie gegangen und ich war alleine in meinem schwarzen Zimmer und das einzige, was ich getan hab, war darauf zu warten, dass meine Eltern wiederkommen."

Schweigen. Mittlerweile raste sein Herz. Er hasste es. Er hasste sie und sich selbst, dass er damit nicht fertig werden konnte.

„Ich hab das meinen Eltern nie erzählt, ich musste es nur Catherine vor einiger Zeit erklären. Und ich wollte, dass du es weißt, weil, egal was du sagst, ich fühle mich mitschuldig am Überfall. Okay?"

Nick wurde stumm und verzweifelt merkte er, dass sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete, der ihm das Weiterreden verbot, und er kurz davor war die Fassung zu verlieren.

Gregs Stimme war sanft, als er zu sprechen begann.

„Du bist nicht schuldig, Nick, auch wenn du das empfindest. Du bist weder Schuld daran, dass mich der Kerl verprügelt hat, noch daran, dass sie dich vergewaltigt hat."

Nick zuckte zusammen, als er es hörte. Er selbst konnte das Wort nie aussprechen. Er konnte es nicht einmal laut denken.

„Es ist schlimm, wenn jemandem Gewalt angetan wird. Von Menschen, denen du vertraut hast. Von denen du erwarten konntest, dass sie dich schützen."

Der junge Finne hielt inne und lächelte traurig. „Du musst nicht stark sein. Sag dir nicht, das ist 20 Jahre her und du müsstest darüber hinweg sein. Wenn du lachen willst, dann lach' mit mir. Wenn du schreien willst, dann schrei' mit mir. Und wenn du weinen willst, dann bin ich immer noch hier. Ich bin dein Freund. Ich werde dir zuhören."

Es war Ernst, den er nicht gewohnt war von Greg. Es war eine ungewohnte und seltsame Bestimmtheit, die nicht zu diesem schillernden Menschen passte. Von jemandem, der so fröhlich und farbenfroh war wie Greg, dachte man nicht, dass er so sprechen konnte.

An diesem Abend blieb er lange.

Greg hörte ihm zu und Nick hatte nicht gewusst, dass er sich so viel freier fühlen konnte, wenn er mit jemandem sprach. Er hatte Greg noch nie als Freund betrachtet. Sie hatten im Labor das eine oder andere mal gewitzelt, kamen super miteinander aus, waren gute Kollegen. Aber sie teilten sich nichts bedeutsames, wichtiges, privates, hätten sich nie als Seelenverwandte bezeichnet. Greg war ausgeflippt, laut, manchmal vielleicht etwas vorlaut und kindisch und brach mit allen Etiketten. Nick war das Gegenteil. Er war ordnungsliebend und Realist, wollte anerkannt und bestätigt werden. Vielleicht war ihm Gregs Lebensstil einfach zu wild vorgekommen, um sich mit ihm einzulassen, oder stellte ein Risiko da, Reputation zu verlieren. Dabei hatte er ihn, wie es schien, nicht einmal wirklich gekannt.

Greg hatte ihm an diesem Abend keine Versprechen gemacht. Er hatte nicht gesagt, das ginge schon wieder vorbei, alles werde wieder gut. Er hatte nicht gesagt, Nick würde es jemals vergessen können. All das wären Lügen gewesen, die nur zeitweiligen Trost darstellten, denn sie verblassten spätestens dann, wenn es wieder dunkel wurde. Und es würde dunkel werden. Früher, als Nick an diesem Abend glaubte.

Aber als sie den Abend mit Reden und später auch Wein verbrachten, da war ihm egal was jetzt geschehen würde, mit ihm, wegen der Innenrevision, unterlassener Hilfeleistung, einer Aussage, in der er sein Verhalten begründen musste. Es war ihm in diesen Stunden egal, weil er sich so gut fühlte, wie er es lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Das hatte ihm gefehlt. Mit jemandem zu reden.

Später am Abend, schlief Greg ein. Ein 36-Stunden Tag ohne Schlaf zog auch an Konzert-geprüften Menschen nicht spurlos vorüber. Nick war kurz auf der Toilette gewesen und als er zurückkam, fand er seinen jüngeren Kollegen im Bett liegend. Er lachte leise auf und musterte ihn lächelnd, während er im Türrahmen stand und hohe Schatten in den dunklen Raum warf, der vom Flurlicht spärlich erhellt wurde. Müde blinzelte der Finne ihn an.

„Ich wollte nur kurz... und bin wohl eingeschlafen und... mhh..."

Greg drückte sein Gesicht in das weiche Kissen unter ihm. Schließlich rollte sich auf die eine Seite des großen Bettes und klopfte mit der Hand auffordernd auf die andere.

„Du wirst nicht mehr Autofahren, der Wein war ein guter Jahrgang und du willst doch kaum wie Sarah in 'ner Alkoholkontrolle enden...", erklärte Greg und gähnte. Nick lachte kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich bin nicht..."

„Ruhe. Hinlegen. Schlafen. Auf was wartest du?", befahl sein Kollege und gähnte abermals in sein Kissen.

Der Braunhaarige schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und kurz darauf war er der Forderung gefolgt. Er lag eine Weile still da und lauschte Gregs regelmäßigen, leisen Atemzügen. Es war lange her, dass er mit jemandem zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen hatte. Eine feste Freundin hatte er nicht und bei One-Night-Stands blieb er nie über Nacht.

Er war froh, dass Greg ihm einen Vorwand gegeben hatte, nicht zu Hause bleiben zu müssen. Langsam merkte er, dass der junge Laborant wohl cleverer war, als er vermutet hatte.

Ihm fielen die schweren Augen zu. Morgen würde man weiter sehen. Für heute war es genug.

Denn die Dunkelheit hatte zum ersten Mal an Bedrohung verloren.

* * *

Chap is so lang geworden...  
Liest das eigentlich noch jemand?  
Leute, wenn ihr meine FF schon in Alert packt, dann schreibt mir doch wenigstens ne Review... .drop.

Im nächsten Chap geht's auf:D

Take care,  
_Seoul_


	5. Something

1. Greg ist Norweger, danke 5. Staffel, jetzt weiß ich das endlich auch wieder...  
2. Warum braucht Greg einen vollen Kühlschrank, wenn er sich nur von Fastfood ernährt? Ich weiß es nicht! x.x  
3. Andere logische Fehler, OOC-Verhalten und überzogene Szenen vorbehalten.  
4. Es tut mir Leid, dass das Hochladen so lange gedauert hat, aber ich komme mit dem 6. Kapitel absolut nicht weiter, was daran liegt, dass ich im Moment aus privaten Gründen keine Ruhe zum Schreiben hab. Man wird noch etwas Geduld haben müssen. Tut mir Leid.

Ansonsten, hoffe es gefällt. Irgendwie. :)

**_

* * *

_**

**_5. Something  
_**

_The spaces between your fingers were created so that another's could fill them in.  
_

Er hatte sich vorgenommen, es Catherine zu sagen. Er wusste nicht, ob die Innenrevision von selber wieder aufgeben würde, was ihm extrem lieber gewesen wäre, oder ob es tatsächlich alle erfahren mussten. Ecklies giftige Blicke versprachen jedenfalls nichts Gutes. Am Ende der Schicht würde er mit ihr sprechen und dann sollte sie entscheiden, ob die Innenrevision es wissen musste oder nicht. Er trank gerade seinen ersten Kaffee und wartete auf Grissom, damit der ihm irgendeine Arbeit gab, als seine blonde Kollegin zur Tür hereingeschneit kam. „Hey Catherine." „Nick." Erst als sie mitten im Besprechungsraum stand, merkte er, wie wütend und aufgebracht sie war. „Was ist los? Probleme mit Lindsey?" Sie konnte noch nicht lange hier sein, die Schicht hatte gerade erst begonnen.

„Sie ist weg."

„Wer, Lindsey?"

„Doch nicht Lindsey. Kathleen Mellow."

„Wer?" Eine Zehntelsekunde später erkannte er, über wen sie sprach und verschüttete beinahe seinen Kaffee, als die Tasse auf den Tisch schepperte.

„Du kennst ihren Namen ja noch gar nicht. Das ist die Frau, die dich und Greg überfallen hat. Kathleen Mellow. Sie sollte gleich heute morgen verhört werden. Sie hat den Officer, der sie zum Verhör bringen sollte, gebeten, auf die Toilette gehen zu dürfen und weg war sie. Weißt du was? Ein Augenaufschlag hat ausgereicht. Gott, ich könnte kotzen."

Es war ein einziges Rauschen. Er sah sie nur sprachlos an.

Sie setzte sich seufzend mit an den Tisch, um sich zu beruhigen und Nick, der den ganzen vorherigen Tag nicht hier gewesen war, ins Bild zu setzen.

„Wir haben Craines Wagen gefunden. Der männliche Angreifer. Sie ist mit seinem Wagen in eine Verkehrskontrolle geraten. Wir hatten Glück. Aber sie hat natürlich alles abgestritten, sie hätte sich den Wagen nur geliehen und so weiter. Im Kofferraum haben wir Blut von Craine gefunden. Sie hat gesagt, dass sieht sie zum ersten Mal. Aber sie hat gelogen. Sarah und Grissom sind noch am Wagen dran, Brass hat eine Großfahndung nach ihr ausgesetzt." Catherine seufzte. „Und wie geht's dir sonst, Nick? Greg hat erzählt, du hättest dir eine Lebensmittelvergiftung eingefangen oder sowas?"

Nick schüttelte den Kopf, während er merkte, dass er zu schwitzen begann. „Halb so schlimm, mir geht's wieder bestens."

Seine Kollegin nickte und fragte nicht weiter. „Ich fahr mit Brass zu Craines Wohnung. Es war so viel Blut im Wagen, dass es wohl unwahrscheinlich ist, dass er noch lebt. Aber keine Leiche, keine Kampfspuren in der Wohnung. Wir müssen sie uns nochmal ansehen."

Sie stand auf und bevor sie den Pausenraum verlies, blickte sie sich ein letztes Mal um. „Falls Ecklie dich fragt, du weißt von nichts, ja? Diese Zecke hat immer noch nicht aufgegeben."

Und weg war sie. Nick starrte seinen Kaffe an. Kitty war entkommen. Und sie hatte Craine umgebracht. Er versuchte sich ein mögliches Tatmotiv vorzustellen, aber er konnte nicht wirklich klar denken. Vielleicht wollte er ohne sie verschwinden oder stellte eine zu große Bedrohung für sie dar. Zimperlich war sie ja nie gewesen, kam es ihm verbittert ihn den Sinn.

Sie war weg.

Nachdem er den Tag ziemlich erfolgreich mit Burökram und kleinen Aufgaben, die Grissom ihm aufgetragen hatte herumgeschlagen hatte, da fast das ganze Team mit der entflohenen Kathleen Mellow, beschäftigt war, war seine Schicht beinahe vorbei. Catherine war kaum im Labor gewesen und er hatte keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sie auch nur anzusprechen. Nick hatte lange überlegt, ob er immer noch mit ihr über den Überfall reden sollte, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen. Sie war schon aufgebracht genug darüber, dass Kathleen ausgebrochen war. Er verschob es mit beruhigten Gewissen auf den nächsten Tag.

Aber da gab es noch ein anderes Problem, das er zu lösen hatte.

Er wusste es ja, es war unsinnig. Sie wusste weder, wo er wohnte, noch konnte sie sich wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr an seinen Namen erinnern und hatte auch nicht den geringsten Grund, ihn aufzusuchen.

Aber er wusste, sobald er zu Hause wäre, würde er kein Auge zu tun können, so ehrlich konnte er zu sich selbst sein.

Nick hatte seine Erlebnisse von damals nie verarbeitet. Er hatte sich selbst dagegen gewehrt. Es war ein geheimer Handel gewesen, den sie abgeschlossen hatten. Ihr Schweigen für seins. Natürlich war es das schrecklichste gewesen, das er je erlebt hatte, aber als er ein 9jähriger Junge war, da sah er das nicht als Vergewaltigung. Kleine Mädchen wurden vergewaltigt, ja, das hatte ihm seine Mum erzählt. Aber sie hatte nie etwas von kleinen Jungen erzählt, denen so etwas geschah. Außerdem waren es immer große, böse Männer, die solche Dingen taten. Niemand hatte ihm etwas von 17-jährigen Kindermädchen gesagt. Also war es nichts böses, was sie getan hatte, hatte er sich damals eingeredet, es war seine eigene Schuld, immerhin hatte er die Vase kaputt gemacht. Sie war kein großer, böser Mann und er war kein kleines Mädchen. Ihm konnte so etwas nicht passieren.

Aber auch wenn er sich selbst gegenüber seine Vergewaltigung abgestritten hatte, hatte sie trotzdem ihre Folgen mit sich getragen. Seit damals hatte er ein gestörtes Verhältnis, was Frauen anging, auch wenn er sich das selbst nicht wirklich eingestand. Nick Stokes war ein Mann für eine Nacht. Er konnte sich nicht an Beziehungen erinnern, die länger als 7 Tage gedauert hatten, bevor er die Mädchen zum Teufel schickte.

Er hoffte, dass Greg alleine im Labor war. Und Nick hatte Glück. Als er den Raum mit den Glaswänden betrat, war außer seinem finnischen Kollegen, der gerade in ein Mikroskop starrte und sich gleichzeitig Notizen auf einen Zettel machte, niemand da.

„Hey Greg."

Keine Reaktion. Irritiert, dass der junge Mann ihn anscheinend ignorierte, kam Nick einige Schritte näher und stellte fest, dass Greg Kopfhörer trug und leise den Songtext vor sich hin summte. Nick beugte sich neben ihn und als Greg kurz darauf vom Mikroskop ablies, um sich abermals Notizen zu machen, erschrak er sich schrecklich.

„Willst du etwa nicht mehr, dass das ganze Labor in den Genuss von Marilyn Manson kommt?", fragte Nick grinsend, als er um den Tisch herumging und sich Greg gegenüber setzte.

Der Texaner erntete einen beleidigten Blick seitens seines Kollegen. „Die Lautsprecher sind kaputt. Ich glaube, diese Elektriker von gestern haben da Starkstrom zum Test durchgeschickt."

„Wir leiden mit dir."

„Danke, Cowboy."

„Hey, was hast du denn gegen Country? Da versteht man immerhin noch den Text..."

„Hast du dir je ein ganzes Lied von Marilyn Manson angehört?"

„Natürlich, du hast mich gezwungen."

Greg grinste. „Stimmt, hatte ich vergessen."

Nick schüttelte den Kopf und beendete die Diskussion lächelnd, da er bei Marilyn Manson nur verlieren konnte. Greg hatte seinen Geschmack was Musik anging, und da lies er keine Kompromisse zu.

Er nickte auf das Mikroskop. „Was hast du da?"

Greg seufzte. „Fasern. Den ganzen Tag schon nur Fasern. Ich werd' bald blind. Wir ermitteln anscheinend gegen die kriminellen Machenschaften der Teppichindustrie in Nevada. Ich glaub', das werden schon wieder Überstunden..."

„Soll ich dir helfen? Ich hab' sowieso nichts zu tun..."

„Ist deine Schicht nicht gleich aus?", fragte der finnische Laborant verwundert.

Nick überflog die Beschriftungen der kleinen Plastiktüten mit den Fasern. „Sie ist weg. Kathleen Mellow ist ausgebrochen."

„Wer?" Greg blickte verwirrt auf.

„Die Frau, die den Überfall verübt hat."

Greg sah ihn schockiert an.

„Catherine hat's mir heute morgen erzählt. Sie hat ihren Charme bei einem Officer spielen lassen und weg war sie. Sie haben bisher noch keine Spur, aber wir vermuten, dass sie Ewan Craine, also ihren Komplizen, umgebracht hat. In Craines Auto war eine riesige Blutlache."

Nick lächelte ein wenig verloren und stapelte die Plastikbehälter aufeinander.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, bis Greg das Mikroskop abstellte. „Hast du Angst?"

Der Texaner kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. „Ja...", meinte er leise. „Ich meine, ich weiß ja, dass es vollkommener Unsinn ist. Sie ist auf der Flucht und kann sich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr an mich erinnern, geschweige denn weiß sie, wo ich wohne, aber das kann ich mir 100mal sagen und es hilft trotzdem nicht...", seufzte Nick.

Greg tat es weh, seinen Kollegen schon wieder so gebrochen zu sehen und zog sich mit seinem Drehstuhl um den Tisch, um die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu verringern.

„Willst du bei mir übernachten?"

Nick blickte auf. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, ich meine, ich komme mir vor wie der letzte Vollidiot, aber..."

„Hey, hey, hey", wehrte der junge Finne sofort ab. „Wenn es dir gut tut, dann ist das vollkommen okay. Du musst dich nicht bei mir rechtfertigen."

Und beinahe hätte er gesagt, _Ich weiß ja, wie du dich fühlst, _lies es dann aber bleiben. Das wäre kein guter Augenblick gewesen, um alte Geschichten aufzurollen. Und außerdem half es Nick wenig, wenn er ihm erzählte, dass er selbst manchmal voller Paranoia die Nächte mit einem Baseballschläger unter dem Küchentisch verbracht hatte.

Und so kam es, dass Nick bereits zum dritten Mal in dieser Woche Gregs Wohnung besuchte. Sehr zu seinem Leidwesen hatte sein Kollege jegliche Burger-Fastfoodrestaurants abgelehnt und Nick selbst weigerte sich seinesgleichen strikt chinesisches Essen auch nur zu kosten. Daher hatten sie sich notgedrungen auf den Pizzaservice geeinigt und saßen nun schlemmend und weintrinkend am Küchentisch, während sie ihr Abendessen vertilgten.

„Ich versteh gar nicht, warum du dich so gegen Chinesisch gewehrt hast, irgendwann bringen dich deine Burger nochmal um...", stellte Greg fest und biss ein großes Stück von seiner Pizza Hawaii ab.

„Oh ja, Pizza ist ja soviel gesünder, Greggo...", grinste Nick.

„Natürlich! Tomaten, Käse, Ananas, alles gesund."

Der Texaner schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Na ja, warum sollte ich großartig kochen? Mir genügt ein Hamburger und eine Freundin, die was dagegen hätte oder die für mich kochen würde, gibt's nicht."

„Hier genauso. Unsere Arbeitszeiten sind nicht dafür geschaffen, ein Mädchen zu halten..."

„Zumindest nicht länger als für eine Nacht", wandte Nick ein.

„Ah ja? Und ich dachte immer, du wärst so ein Beziehungstyp, fester Job, gutes Gehalt, großes Haus, nette Freundin..."

„Nah. Ich bin nicht für feste Beziehungen geboren..."

„Was ist dein Rekord?"

„Das willst du nicht hören..."

„Will ich wohl. Bei mir waren's ungefähr zwei Jahre."

„Warum habt ihr Schluss gemacht?"

Greg zog eine Grimasse. „Sie konnte meine Musik nicht mehr ertragen."

Nick lachte.

„Also, Nick? Wie lange?"

„Ich hab doch gesagt, das willst du nicht hören."

„Nick..."

„Na gut... eine Woche vielleicht?"

Greg lies seine Pizza fallen. „Eine Woche?"

„Ja, ich weiß, ich bin ein Ausnahmefall in der Statistik."

Sie aßen schweigend weiter, bis Greg wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Ist es wegen damals?"

Treffer und versenkt.

„Ich will da jetzt nicht drüber reden, okay?", antwortete Nick ärgerlich und legte den Rest seiner Pizza zurück auf den Teller, da er den Appetit verloren hatte.

„Okay, okay, sorry...", entschuldigte sich Greg und begann den Tisch abzuräumen.

* * *

„Gib mir die Fernbedienung, Nick..."

„Ich hab Nein gesagt."

„Das hab ich gehört..."

„Na also..."

„..."

„Was ist?"

„Nick... bei aller Freundschaft..."

„Ja, G?"

„Auf MTV läuft Marilyn Manson! _Marilyn Manson_!", tönte eine weinerliche Stimme durch das kleine Appartement von Gregory Sanders.

„Eben darum geb' ich sie dir nicht, Greg..."

„Live! Hast du gehört, das ist eine Liveübertragung!"

„Ja, ich wunder' mich ja selbst, dass sie so was noch übertragen..."

„Nicky, bitte..."

„Was hast du denn gegen Football?"

„..."

„Greg..."

„..."

„... Greg!"

Böse grinsend setzte Greg seinen Angriff auf Nick an. Falls Nick gedacht hatte, dass sich sein Kollege bei einer Marilyn Manson Liveübertragung,_ Liveübertragung!_, so einfach geschlagen geben würde, dann hatte er sich gewaltig verrechnet.

„Gib sie mir, na los! Rück sie raus!"

Schreiend und lachend wandte sich Nick, um Greg zu entgehen, der begonnen hatte ihn durchzukitzeln.

„Versuch's doch. Du kriegst sie sowieso nicht!", brachte der junge Texaner hervor, bevor er einer weiteren Attacke beim Kampf um das TV-Abendprogramm auswich. Er hatte nicht vor, sich drei geschlagene Stunden lang dieses Gejaule anzuhören, ganz bestimmt nicht.  
Aber Greg leider schon. Und da würde er sich nicht so leicht davon abbringen lassen.

Schließlich kam es wie es kommen musste. Sie verhedderten sich beinahe erstickend vor Lachen und Treten und Schlagen in der Decke, fielen mit ebendieser vom Bett und landeten am Boden. Mit einem lauten Scheppern landete die Fernbedienung neben ihnen, eine Tierdokumentation über Bienen wurde auf den Bildschirm gezappt und die Plastikverkleidung der sensiblen TV-Technik zerbrach in tausend Stücke.

„Oh nein...", keuchte Nick außer Atem beim Anblick der kleinen gelb-schwarzen Insekten, die über den Bildschirm flimmerten.

Greg versuchte sich derweil aus der Bettdecke zu kämpfen.

„Nick, ist mein Fuß bequem?"

„Ja, sehr...", grinste der Angesprochene und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite.

Verwirrt musterte der junge Laborant die Tierchen, die auf 40 Zoll umherschwirrten.

„Die Fernbedienung ist kaputt, tut mir Leid...", stellte Nick fest und deutete auf die Plastikscherben.

Greg schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht so schlimm. Wir hätten Kakerlaken erwischen können", meinte er und nickte in die Richtung der umhersurrenden Bienen.

„Grissom würde es gefallen. Oh Gott, vielleicht sieht der das ja sogar an?", fragte sich Nick schockiert.

Greg lachte auf. „Ihr Banausen... es läuft eine Marilyn Manson..."

Aber der Andere lies ihn nicht ausreden. „Liveübertragung, ich weiß, und ich muss sagen, da sind mir die Bienen wirklich lieber..."

Gespielt gekränkt rümpfte der Finne seine Nase.

„Ach Gott..."

Erschöpft lies Nick sich auf den weißen Flokati unter ihm sinken.

„Nick..."

„Tut mir echt Leid, Greg, aber du kannst mich beim besten Willen weder für Heavy Metal, diese Gothic-Musik oder sonst was derartiges begeistern..."

„Nick, du..."

„Ich meine, wenn du willst, dann hör's dir von mir aus gerne an, aber 3 Stunden am Stück sind _mir_ dann echt zu viel."

„Nick, deine Hände..."

„Hm?"

Verwirrt blickte der Braunhaarige auf und hob seine Hände.

„Shit..."

Sie zitterten.

„Das... ist schon okay, das ist mir heute schon öfter passiert. Das geht gleich wieder weg. Ich weiß auch nicht..." Er senkte seine Stimme und vermied Gregs forschenden Blick, der seiner Meinung nach schon wieder viel zu besorgt war. „Hey, ich bin wirklich okay, das ist gleich wieder vorbei", erklärte er und verbarg seine Hände unter der Decke.

„Nick."

Der Angesprochene sah ihn nicht an.

„Gib mir deine Hände."

„Ich hab gesagt, ich bin okay..."

„Gib mir deine Hände", wiederholte sich Greg und streckte seine eigenen mit einem leisen Lächeln Richtung seines Kollegen.

„Bitte."

Misstrauisch tat Nick wie ihm geheißen. Der junge Finne hakte ihre Finger ineinander und lächelte zufrieden, als er merkte, dass Nicks langsam aufhörten zu beben.

Gregs Hände waren warm und weich und Nick sah ihn immer noch an, während sein Herz unmerklich begann schneller zu schlagen, zutiefst berührt von der Geste.

Sie hatten etwas seltenes gefunden. Vielleicht etwas einmaliges.  
Der braunhaarige Texaner lachte leise auf, während es ihn beinahe zum Weinen brachte.

„Wenn dir das noch nicht genügt, unter meinem Bett liegt übrigens ein Baseballschläger", flüsterte Greg und legte sich so nahe neben seinen Kollegen, wie es möglich war, ihre Hände immer noch verbunden.

Nick lachte, obwohl ihm nicht danach zu Mute war.

Greg lächelte ihn an.

Und am liebsten hätte er ihn jetzt geküsst, die Tränen auf seinen Wangen fort geküsst, seinen Körper an Nicks geschmiegt, ihm die Welt versprochen, ihm erzählt was für ein wundervoller, wundervoller Mensch er war und dass niemand je seine Seele beschmutzen konnte, ihm gesagt, dass er im tiefen Kastanienbraun seiner Augen jeden Blick aufs Neue versank, aber er tat nichts davon. Er hielt einfach weiter Nicks Hände, wohlwissentlich um jede Sekunde, die er das tun durfte. Wohlwissentlich, dass jeder Schlag, den ihren Herzen gemeinsam schlugen, ein Geschenk war.

Nick schloss seine Augen.

„Danke, Greg...", wisperte er fast unhörbar und Greg sah nur, dass sich Nicks Lippen bewegten, aber er musste die Worte nicht hören, um sie verstehen zu können.

Sie hatten etwas gefunden. Etwas seltenes. Etwas einmaliges vielleicht.  
Auf jeden Fall etwas kostbares.

Und am nächsten Morgen sollten sie die schlimmsten Rückenschmerzen ihres Lebens haben.


	6. Bruises Everywhere

**_6. Bruises Everywhere_**

Er mochte seine Arbeit im Labor wirklich gerne, aber trotz allem hatte ihn der Außendienst schon immer gereizt. Einmal war er bis jetzt „draußen" gewesen und es war nicht die schönste aller Erfahrungen gewesen. Das war der Busunfall mit den vielen Leichen gewesen. Sie waren einfach zu wenig Leute gewesen und deshalb hatte Grissom ihn mitgenommen. Das Gesicht des Mannes, der vor seinen Augen starb, würde er nie vergessen.  
Heute war wieder so ein Tag. Alle waren im Einsatz, weil sie ein Massengrab gefunden hatten. Und deshalb wurde er mit Warrick zu einem Tatort beordert.  
Greg war aufgeregt und als sie aus dem schwarzen Truck stiegen, hielt er den glänzenden Metallkoffer fest in seinen schwitzigen Händen. Eine Leiche, weiß, um die 30. Sein schwarzer Kollege begrüßte den jungen Officer und sie tauschten kurz einige Worte aus. Greg kannte außer Brass fast niemandem von den Polizisten. Die Frau war im Schlafzimmer. Wahrscheinlich eine Überdosis. Den Ehemann hatten sie in einer Kneipe in der Nähe gefunden und zum Ausnüchtern aufs Revier gebracht, da er anscheinend nicht in der Lage war, zu verstehen, was die Polizisten ihm erklären wollten.  
Der junge Skandinavier folgte Warrick in das kleine, heruntergekommene Einfamilienhaus. Vor ein paar Jahren könnte es hier einmal schöner ausgesehen haben. Auf dem kleinen, vertrockneten Rasen stand eine verrostete Hollywoodschaukel. Ein Fenster im ersten Stock war eingeschlagen. Die Haustür nur angelehnt.  
Greg sollte Warrick nur zur Hand gehen, wenn es nötig war, vielleicht Fotos machen, Beweise sichern und wenn der Pathologe gekommen wäre, dann konnte er wieder in sein Labor zurück. Er stieg hinter seinem Kollegen die knarrende, enge Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock, wo sich das Schlafzimmer befand.

„Hier ist es..." Die Tür stand weit offen und die tote Frau lag ausgestreckt auf dem Bett mit der Spritze noch im Arm. Schaum war aus ihrem Mund gequollen. Sie musste älter sein als 30. Ihre langen, schwarzen Haare waren unfrisiert, sie hatte ein blaues Auge und alte Blutergüsse an Armen und Beinen. Sie trug nur ein ausgewaschenes, weites Nachthemd in dem sie verloren wirkte, da sie sowieso schon äußerst mager war.

„Goldener Schuss...", sagte Warrick und stellte seinen Koffer auf dem Boden, um die Kamera rauszuholen. „Wenn dir schlecht wird, dann geh lieber wieder nach draußen. Ich mach nur ein par Fotos und dann schick ich sie zu Robbins. Wird nicht lang dauern."

„Nah. Schon okay." Greg zwang sich, seinen Blick von der toten Frau, die ihre Augen noch geöffnet hatte, zu wenden und sah sich im Zimmer um. Die Jalousien waren zur Hälfte heruntergelassen und es war duster und stickig. Er ging zur Kommode und nahm das Foto, das darauf stand, in die Hand. Die tote Frau war darauf zu sehen. Sie lachte. Sie saß auf der Hollywoodschaukel vor dem Haus. Es war Sommer. Das Bild war Jahre alt. Sie hielt ein kleines Mädchen auf dem Arm.

„Wie hübsch sie wahr...", bemerkte er leicht in Gedanken.  
„Die Drogen lassen dir nicht mehr viel zum Leben", antwortete Warrick und legte die Kamera beiseite um den Film zu wechseln.

„Was passiert denn jetzt mit dem Mädchen?"  
Verdutzt blickte Gregs Kollege auf. „Welches Mädchen?"  
Greg zeigte ihm das Foto. „Ich dachte, das wäre ihre Tochter. Schau doch, wie ähnlich sie ihr sieht."

Warrick stand auf und musterte das Bild. „Du hast Recht, aber... von einer Tochter hat niemand was gesagt."  
Sie sahen einander an.  
„Verdammt..."

Fünfzehn Minuten später hatten sie sie gefunden. Beziehungsweise Greg hatte sie gefunden. Nachdem Warrick den Officer angeschnauzt hatte, wurde in ihrer Schule angerufen, aber da war das Mädchen seit drei Tagen nicht mehr gewesen. Und da das schon öfters passiert war, hatte es auch keinen wirklich gestört. Bei 900 Schülern und überforderten Lehrern konnte man nicht auf jedes Kind aufpassen, war die Begründung.  
Warrick hatte aufgelegt, sobald der Direktor den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte und sich dann schweigend dessen Namen notiert.

Dann hatten sie die Nachbarn befragt, aber die wussten auch von nichts.

Und schließlich hatten sie das Haus nochmals durchsucht.

Ihr Zimmer war im Erdgeschoss und wie sich später herausstellte, hatte sie ihr Fenster des öfteren als Ein- und Ausgang benutzt.

Warrick hatte sie nicht sofort gesehen. Der Raum war sehr spartanisch eingerichtet, wirkte aber trotzdem zu voll, da er sehr klein war. Ein Schreibtisch stand neben dem Fenster, eine Kommode, in der sich wenige Kleidungssachen befanden, neben dem Bett und dann war da eben noch das Bett.  
Unter dem sie zusammengekauert gelegen hatte.  
Das Zimmer war abgesperrt gewesen und als der Officer das Haus das erste Mal durchsucht hatte, hatte er die Tür aufgebrochen, aber sie nicht entdeckt.  
Warrick hatte sie auch nicht gesehen.

Vielleicht hätte Greg sie genau so wenig gesehen, aber sein Schuh war aufgegangen und er band sich den Schnürsenkel, und da sah er ihren Fuß unterm Bett.

Das Bett war aus massivem Ahornholz und passte überhaupt nicht in das unpersönlich eingerichtete Zimmer. Es war sehr schwer und sie mussten zu dritt anpacken, um es zur Seite zu schieben.

Sie lag auf dem staubigen Boden, die Knie an den schmächtigen Körper gezogen, mit blutiger Nase, die Hände auf die Ohren gepresst.

Greg schätze sie auf neun oder zehn Jahre.

Er stand da wie angewurzelt und starrte sie an.

„Oh mann... dieses Schwein..." Warricks Stimme bebte vor Abscheu, er machte am Absatz kehrt und polterte aus dem Haus.  
Der junge Officer begann zu stottern, stürzte ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer und Greg konnte hören, wie er sich am Flur erbrach.  
Greg sah sie immer noch an. Sie trug eine lange, ausgewaschene Jeans und einen hässlichen, braunen Rollkragenpullover trotz der sommerlichen Temperaturen draußen, aber die Ärmel waren hochgekrempelt, genauso wie die Beine der Jeans. Er machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und betrachtete sie genauer. Ihre Haut war weiß wie Porzellan und schimmerte dabei jedoch leicht bläulich. Später würde Warrick ihm erklären, dass die Farbe der Haut sich änderte, sobald man einige Stunden tot war. Ihre schulterlangen, dunkelbraunen Haare waren zerzaust. Sie trug noch ihre Straßenschuhe. Ihre Knie waren aufgeschrammt, ihre Arme voller Blutergüsse und Schnitte, eine offene Wunde an der Stirn.

Er fuhr zusammen, als er Warrick draußen rumschreien hörte. Er konnte seine Worte nicht verstehen, aber dann kam ein Wagen angefahren und Warrick beruhigte sich, als er den Pathologen begrüßte und nach oben führte.

Greg machte wieder ein paar Schritte zur Tür zurück und sah sich um. Das Zimmer war nicht sehr groß. Mit dem schweren Bett, der Kommode und dem Schreibtisch, vor dem ein kleiner Drehstuhl mit Kindermotiven stand, wirkte er fast schon überfüllt. Die Wände waren weiß, ohne Poster oder Bilder. Der Boden war blank, ohne Teppich. Er ging zur Kommode. Einige Blätter unbeschriebenes Papier lagen darauf, geordnet daneben Buntstifte und Schulbücher.

Warrick betrat das Zimmer. „Greg? Alles okay?" Der junge Finne nickte nur und musterte das Zimmer weiter. Er hatte sich neue Handschuhe angezogen und öffnete den Schrank. Alles war ordentlich. Die Klamotten waren Kante auf Kante gelegt und nirgends hatte er bisher auch nur eine einzige Staubflunsel entdeckt. Er kniete sich auf den Boden, nahm seine Taschenlampe und leuchtete unter die Kommode, fand aber auch dort nichts.

„Was suchst du?", fragte Warrick verwundert.

„Irgendein Zeichen dafür, dass hier jemand gelebt hat..."

Warrick schwieg.

Der Pathologe, den Greg nicht kannte, untersuchte das Mädchen.

„Jennifer Eames. Neun Jahre. Verdammte Scheiße, neun Jahre...", seufzte Warrick mit schwerer Stimme und kniete sich zu Greg. „Was meinst du?"

Greg sah ihn an. „Die Mutter ist drogenabhängig, der Vater arbeitslos und Alkoholiker. Er schlägt seine Frau und das Mädchen, das mittlerweile für die Mutter als Hausfrau einspringen muss. Willst du wissen, ob ich für die Giftspritze oder den elektrischen Stuhl bin?", bellte er. Der schwarze Amerikaner sah ihn verdutzt an. Greg schüttelte den Kopf. „Sorry..."

„Schon okay."

Überhaupt nicht okay." Der Schwede blickte Jennifer an, die in eine schwarze Plastikhülle gepackt wurde, nachdem die nötigen Fotos gemacht waren. „Ihr Vater hat sie geschlagen. Die beiden. Die Mutter hält das alles nicht mehr aus und bringt sich um. Der Vater kommt nach Hause und rastet aus, verprügelt das Mädchen und geht danach wieder in die Kneipe."

Greg stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Auf halber Strecke blieb er stehen, weil der Holzboden knarrte. „Jenny schließt sich in ihrem Zimmer ein, versteckt sich und..."

Der Satz blieb in der Luft hängen, während Greg auf die Holzplatten klopfte.  
„Hast du ein Messer oder sowas dabei?"

Warrick reichte ihm ein Taschenmesser und geschickt schaffte der Laborant es, die Platte zu lösen und ein kleines Versteck kam zum Vorschein.

Bunte Bilder waren darin, eine Locke, ein Foto von einem Hund, ein Stofftier und ein kleines Notizbuch. Oben auf der Sammlung von Erinnerungen lag ein Messer.

Greg schloss seine zitternden Augenlieder. Eine verquere Welt. Es war eine verquere Welt.

Warrick sog Luft tief in seine Lungen.

Eine verquere Welt, in der Mütter von der Welt verschwinden wollten, Kinder zu Erwachsenen wurden und sich Väter in Tiere verwandelten.  
Und das verquerste daran war, dass es jeden Tag geschah, jeden Tag und dass keiner es zu merken schien. Dass es einfach passierte, dass Männer ihre Frauen und Kinder schlugen. Dass man einfach von der Welt verschwand, wenn man nicht mehr erwünscht war. Dass das ganze Leben als Schein verpuffen konnte.  
Und dass es verdammt noch mal niemanden interessierte.

* * *

Die Tür fiel laut hinter ihm ins Schloss, als sich seine Flurbeleuchtung flackernd einschaltete. Das war auch nichts wahres, ständig gingen Birnen am großen Spiegel kaputt. Müde stellte Greg seine Tasche auf den Boden und hängte seine Jacke auf. Er duschte, machte sich einen Tee und setzte sich seufzend und in einen weißen Bademantel eingewickelt mit der Tasse an den Küchentisch. _Jennifer Katie Eames_. Er starrte an seine rotgestrichene Decke und beschloss diese furchtbare Farbe sobald als möglich durch Weiß zu ersetzten. Schönes, blankes Weiß. _Megan_. Greg nippte am Tee, der noch viel zu heiß war, und verbrannte sich die Zunge. 

„Ach verdammt..." Er biss auf seine Unterlippe, schloss seine Augenlider und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Dann griff er zum Telefon und wählte die Auskunft.

Dreißig Minuten später stand er in der Carleston Avenue 57 vor einem kleinen, gemütlichen Haus mit einem Quadratmeter Vorgartenrasen. Rasen war in Las Vegas eine Seltenheit. Er hatte den Bus bis zur Kennedy Street genommen und war die restlichen hundert Meter zu Fuß gegangen. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, es war ja auch schon dunkel draußen um elf Uhr abends, aber man konnte deutlich erkennen, dass im Haus Licht brannte. Greg seufzte, ging die letzten Meter hinauf zur Haustür und klingelte.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht angerufen hab'. Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte Greg, als ihm die Tür geöffnet wurde.

„Greg..." Verdutzt bat Nick ihn herein.

„Ich hoffe, ich stör' dich nicht?"

Nick schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab' nur ferngesehen. Aber es kommt nichts vernünftiges."

Greg musste breit grinsen, als Nick das sagte. „Nur wieder dieser seltsame Goth und Tierdokumentationen, hm?"

Nick lachte. „Ja, so ungefähr. Auf NBC machen sie heute nacht einen Matrix-Marathon."

„Hab' ich schon im Kino gesehen. Die haben coole Klamotten."

Der Texaner schüttelte den Kopf und lachte.

„Doch! Kunstleder ist toll. Ich hatte auch mal so einen Mantel, aber hat mir nicht gestanden", erklärte Greg traurig.

„Na Gott sei dank...", murmelte Nick, „Willst du was trinken? Bier, Wasser, Coke...?"

„Bier wär' gut."

„Und wie war dein freier Tag?", rief Greg ihm hinterher, als Nick in die Küche ging und einen Moment später mit zwei Bierdosen zurückkam.

„Die Woche war anstrengend, ich hab fast den ganzen Tag verschlafen, dann was zu Essen gekauft und jetzt bin ich hier."

Er reichte seinem Gast, der sich inzwischen auf der Couch niedergelassen hatte, eine Dose.

„Seid ihr denn mit dem Entführer weitergekommen?", fragte Nick neugierig.

„Entführer?" Greg runzelte die Stirn. „Keine Ahnung, heute war ziemlich viel los. Ich war mit Warrick auf 'nem Tatort."

Nick hob die Augenbrauen. „Du warst doch das letzte Mal bei diesem Busunfall vor einem Jahr draußen, oder?"

Greg zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, sie haben ein Grab in der Wüste entdeckt oder so. Catherine war ziemlich entnervt, weil sie nur so wenig Leute hatte. Da hat Grissom mich mit Warrick mitgeschickt."

Er nippte an seinem Bier und Nick wartete, dass er weitersprach, aber Greg schwieg.

„Man kann sich nicht daran gewöhnen. Aber mit der Zeit wird es leichter..."  
Der junge Finne blickte überrascht auf, als Nick zu sprechen begonnen hatte.  
„Dass wir nur noch den Toten helfen können und nicht mehr den Lebenden."

Greg musste leicht lächeln und er starrte wieder die kalte Bierdose in seinen Händen an.  
„Sie war erst neun", begann er mit belegter Stimme zu sprechen. „Und nächsten Monat wäre sie zehn geworden. Sie war hübsch." Er stellte die Bierdose auf den Tisch und streckte seine Finger aus. „Ihr Vater hat sie zu Tode geprügelt."

Er hielt inne, da er es nicht mehr schaffte, den Kloß in seinem Hals hinabzuwürgen und er wusste nicht, was passieren würde, wenn er trotzdem weitersprechen würde.

Nick wurde traurig, da Greg so zerknirscht war, und er wurde wütend, weil Grissom den jungen Mann zu einem toten, neunjährigen Mädchen geschickt hatte. Und außerdem wurde er wütend, weil es einen nur wütend machen konnte, wenn man von neunjährigen Mädchen hörte, die auf diese Art und Weise ums Leben gekommen waren. Und er wurde ein wenig verzweifelt, weil er sich weiß Gott nicht als der Richtige fühlte, seinen Kollegen zu trösten oder Mut zuzusprechen.

Greg fasste sich ein Herz und stand auf.  
„Na ja, ich glaub, ich geh dann mal wieder. Will dich ja nicht vom Matrix-Marathon abhalten."

„Was? Greg, du bist doch gerade erst gekommen. Wenn du drüber reden willst..."

„Nein, nein, hey, schon okay. Wir sehen uns dann morgen, ja?", wehrte er ab und wollte sich Richtung Tür davonstehlen, als Nick seine Hand nahm und ihn festhielt.

Greg hielt augenblicklich inne. Nick saß noch halb auf der Couch und es kam ihm vor, als wäre es ein Reflex gewesen. Greg drehte sich langsam wieder um und Nick ließ seine Hand los. Neo machte akrobatische Sprünge über den riesigen Bildschirm, aber sie beachteten ihn nicht.

„Wir müssen ja nicht darüber reden, ich meinte nur, wenn du nicht alleine zu Hause sein willst. Ich könnte es verstehen."

„Na ja... vielleicht bleib' ich noch 'ne Weile..."

Greg lächelte leicht und warf einen Blick auf den Fernseher.

„Da!", rief er plötzlich und deutete Richtung Flachbildschirm.

Erschrocken fuhr Nick herum, aber es waren lediglich die gleichen schwarz gekleideten Gestalten aus Matrix, die mit den Bösen kämpften.

„Was?"

„Der Mantel! Schau doch, wie schön... Argh, jetzt hat er ihn zerschlitzt, verdammt..."

Nick lachte und Greg ließ sich grinsend auf das Sofa fallen.  
Es würde eine lange, actionfilmerfüllte Nacht würden. Aber es würde keinen von ihnen stören.

_Edit: Oh mein Gott... oh mein Gott... Ich hab' mir das Kapitel nochmal durchgelesen und bin schockiert, denn, auch wenn es nur ein Übergangskapitel darstellen soll, es is einfach grässlich schlecht O.o Es ist nichtmal mein Schreibstil... oh mein Gott... seufz_

Seoul


	7. Close

**_7. Close  
_**

_slash slash slash :)_

Es wäre viel zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein.

Mit müden, roten Augen blinzelte Greg auf den Bildschirm vor ihm, die warme, halb leere Bierdose in der Hand. Seine Glieder waren schwer, sein Kopf war schwer, seine Gedanken waren schwer. Er musterte den jungen Mann neben ihm. Nick schlief. Greg musste lächeln. Er streckte seine freie Hand aus, um ihn zu berühren, hielt jedoch kurz vor seinem Gesicht inne.

Die Bilder von Wiederholungen irgendwelcher Footballspiele irgendwelcher Ligen vor irgendwelchen Wochen flimmerten über den Fernseher. 01:47 Uhr. Er hatte den Ton schon fast aus gedreht, weil die schrillen Stimmen der Reporter in seinen Ohren schmerzten.

Greg schloss die Augen und zog die Beine an seinen Körper. Er legte seine Stirn auf die Knie und seufzte. Er wollte nicht nach Hause. Und er wollte nicht zu Melissa, weil das seine neue Niederlage nur bekräftigte. Dass er nicht damit klar kam. Dass er sein Leben nicht in den Griff bekam. Dass Vergangenheit oft gegenwärtiger war, als man sich eingestand.

Er sollte jetzt vielleicht einfach hier auf der Couch neben Nick einschlafen und morgen mit einem verspannten Nacken aufwachen, zusammen mit seinem Kollegen Kaffee trinken und Radio beim Frühstück hören.

Er zerdellte die leere, warme Bierdose in seiner Hand. Einsamkeit ist keine Tugend.

„Mhhh..." Nick bewegte sich. Er lag eingeknickt in der Sofaecke und wechselte seinen Schwerpunkt nach links. Nick lehnte sich an Greg und ließ den Kopf an der Schulter seines Kollegen ruhen. Es konnte unmöglich bequemer als vorher sein. Greg betrachtete ihn.

Sein Haar wurde dünn. Sein Atem ging ruhig. Seine Lippen waren trocken.

Er hasste das mit dem Verlieben. Weil er sich immer Menschen aussuchte, die er nicht haben konnte.

Greg legte zuerst einen Finger, dann seine Hand auf Nicks Gesicht und streichelte über seine Wange. Irgendwas musste das Leben gegen ihn haben, dass das mit den Beziehungen nicht klappte.

Er küsste ihn auf die Schläfe und, vorsichtig, da er ihn nicht wecken wollte, platzierte er seine Beine auf den Couchtisch. Greg lehnte sich an ihn und Nicks gleichmäßiger Herzschlag, den er spüren konnte, beruhigte ihn ganz langsam. Er legte einen Arm um die Hüfte seines Kollegen und zog sich noch ein bisschen näher an ihn. Wärme breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und er merkte, wie die Müdigkeit ihn überfiel. Vielleicht sollte er nicht so einschlafen. So an ihn gekuschelt. Aber vielleicht sollte sein scheiß Verstand auch einfach nur mal die Klappe halten.

Gute zwei Stunden später wachte Nick davon auf, dass seine gesamte linke Körperhälfte taub war. Leise fluchend versuchte er sich zu bewegen. Das Licht im Wohnzimmer war mittlerweile ausgegangen. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte ihn seine Mutter überredet, neue, tolle Energiesparlampen einzubauen, die sich nach 5 Stunden Dauerbenutzung ausschalteten. Der Auslöser dafür war, dass seine Eltern auf Besuch gewesen waren und ihn um sieben Uhr morgens eingeschlafen vorm Fernseher fanden. Rettet das Ozonloch.

Leider wurden noch keine Energiesparfernseher erfunden. Oder Mrs. Stokes hatte nur noch nicht davon erfahren. Nick blinzelte in den flimmernden Bildschirm, auf dem mittlerweile das allnächtliche Erotik-Programm lief. _Sende eine SMS mit STRIP7 an die 1234567 und ich zieh mich für dich aus!_

„Gott..." Müde wollte Nick sich die Augen reiben, als er feststellte, dass er von Armen, die fest um seinen Körper geschlungen war, in Beschlag genommen worden war. Verwundert drehte er sich ein wenig, was schmerzvolle Stiche in seiner eingeschlafenen Körperhälfte auslöste.

Es war Greg, der neben ihm lag. Nein. Der an ihm klebte.

Ächzend sank Nick zurück in die Couch. Auf dem Couchtisch standen ziemliche viele leere Dosen Bier. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie viel er denn davon getrunken hatte. Und was Greg hier an ihn geschlungen machte.

Greg sah müde aus. Dunkle Augenringe lagen unter seinen geschlossenen Lidern. Nicks Kehle fühlte sich staubtrocken an und er merkte, wie der Restalkohol, den er noch intus hatte, durch sein Blut rauschte, da er wach war und sein Kreislauf sich hochfahren wollte. Außerdem wurde ihm irgendwie mulmig. Auf das seltsame Gefühl in seiner Magengegend reagierend, versuchte Nick so behutsam wie möglich aufzustehen, um sich in Richtung Bad aufzumachen. Er bemühte sich, Gregs Arme von sich zu lösen, aber sein schlafender Kollege hatte sich scheinbar ein gemütliches Kissen ausgesucht, und wollte nicht loslassen.

„Greg...", seufzte Nick stupste den Skandinavier sanft an.

„Mhh..." Grummelnd kuschelte sich Greg an ihn und Nick musste seltsamerweise lächeln. Vielleicht sollte er doch sitzen bleiben. Greg würde das jetzt bestimmt peinlich sein, wenn er ihn aufweckte. Seltsamerweise war es Nick selbst nicht unangenehm. Seltsamerweise fühlte er sich sehr wohl dabei, Gregs schmächtigen Körper an sich geschmiegt zu haben. Seltsamerweise war es ihm egal, wenn er deswegen seinen rechten Arm nie wieder benutzen würde können.

Wenn er nur irgendwie das Fernsehgerät ausschalten könnte. Diese halbnackten Frauen brachten ihn nur auf dumme Gedanken. Er hielt nach der Fernsehbedienung Ausschau und entdeckte sie auf der anderen Seite des Sofas, halb unter seinem Kollegen eingeklemmt. Nick streckte sich unter Gregs Umarmung eingeschlossen und versuchte das Gerät zu erreichen.

Er spürte Gregs warmen Atem in seinem Nacken und den Schauer, der daraufhin seinen Rücken hinabrieselte.

Greg blinzelte. Er versuchte sich zu orientieren. Warum fühlte er sich, als ob ein Walross auf ihm liegen würde? Er schlug die Augen auf und versuchte ein klares Bild vors Gesicht zu kriegen. Warum lag da ein Mensch auf ihm? Wo war er überhaupt? Seit wann hatte er einen Flachbildschirm zu Hause? Und warum verdammt nochmal sah er sich Pornos mit nackten Frauen an?

Er hustete. Er musste träumen. Das war eine gute Idee. Aber davon wurde das Walross auch nicht leichter.

Greg spürte eine Hand an seiner Hüfte, die sich vorwärts tastete.

Dann war er urplötzlich trotz allem wach und erkannte, wer auf ihm lag.

„Nick? Was... verdammt nochmal machst du da?", krächzte er.

„Ich will nur die Fernbedienung. Du liegst da drauf."

„Oh."

Greg fing an zu lachen, was eine schlechte Idee war, denn ein niederschmetternder Schmerz fuhr durch seinen Kopf.

„Oh Shit...", stöhnte er und rieb sich die Schläfen.

„Was ist?"

„Mein Kopf... dröhnt..."

„Kein Wunder, soviel wie du getrunken hast."

„Nick..."

„Hm?"

„Was machst du da!?"

„Ich suche die Fernbedienung, jetzt hilf mir doch mal, ich will den Porno da wegschalten."

„Du findest sie bestimmt nicht in meiner Hose."

„Wa... oh. Tut mir Leid."

„Nein, das..."

Greg legte eine Hand auf Nicks und die andere auf seine Wange, als er seinen Kopf zu ihm drehte. Er roch den Alkohol in Nicks Atem. Es gibt Momente, die kommen einmal und nie wieder. Und wenn so ein Moment da ist, dann sollte man ihn nutzen, nicht wahr? Nicht wahr, man sollte sein Leben aufs Spiel setzen für so einen Moment. Man muss sein Leben aufs Spiel setzen, denn alles andere würde man bereuen.

Es war ein sanfter Kuss. Unschuldig. Ehrlich.

Greg streichelte über Nicks Haar, seinen Nacken hinab. Nick starrte nur zurück. Fassungslos. Erschüttert. Seltsam berührt. Greg strich mit seinem Daumen über Nicks Lippen, bevor er ihn erneut küsste. Nick protestierte nicht. Nick stieß ihn nicht weg. Nick tat gar nichts. Er rührte sich nicht.

Greg bewegte sich nicht. Er hielt den Atem an.

Und dann verhakte er ihre Finger ineinander.

Nick merkte, wie sein Herz zu rasen begann und er merkte, dass er absolut nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was er jetzt tun sollte. Nicht eine Spur. Er spürte, das Blut in seinen Kopf rauschen und ihn benebelt machen. Und wenn er etwas hasste, dann war das Hilflosigkeit. Was war hier los. Was geschah hier. So unwirklich.

Er hatte vergessen. Wie es war. Dass man jemandem so nah sein konnte. Er hatte es vollkommen vergessen. Ach, er hatte es noch nie gefühlt. Nick sank in Gregs Umarmung und lehnte sich an ihn.

„Hey, hey, was ist?" Besorgt hielt der Jüngere ihn fest.

Nick spürte den Kloß in seinem Hals und er spürte, wie sich alles in seinem Kopf zu drehen begann.

„Ich... bin das nur nicht gewohnt."

„Gewohnt? Was?"

_Nähe. Diese Art von Nähe. Zärtlichkeit. _

Nick schüttelte den Kopf und drückte sich weg.

„Vergiss es. Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt besser gehen."

„Wohin?"

„... schlafen. Oder so. Ich glaub, wir sind beide ein bisschen betrunken."

„Nick... okay, ich bin vielleicht ein bisschen betrunken, aber... ich mein das auch so."

Greg blickte ihn abwartend an. Nick blickte zurück. Er blinzelte.

Und dann küsste er ihn.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Greg auf und er fror schrecklich. Das war seltsam, denn zu Hause hatte er eine warme, dicke Bettdecke und so eine hat man in der Wüste Nevadas auch nötig. Aber jetzt hatte er keine Bettdecke, sondern nur ein dünnes Laken um seinen Körper gewickelt. Das war auch ein Grund, warum er Laken nicht mochte. Er verhedderte sich immer darin. Als er sich aufsetzen wollte, durchfuhr ihn ein stechender Kopfschmerz und er sank sofort stöhnend wieder zurück auf die Matratze. Er konnte sich auch nicht erinnern so harte Matratzen zu haben. Er konnte sich irgendwie an gar nichts mehr erinnern. Da wurde ihm auch noch die Bettdecke weggezogen. Seufzend drehte sich der junge Skandinavier nach links und erschrak furchtbar.

Nick lag neben ihm und hatte ihm die Decke weggezogen und jetzt war er selbst auch noch nackt, wie Greg verzweifelt feststellte.

Als er sicher war, dass der Texaner noch schlief, beruhigte er sich etwas und starrte Nick an. Wie kam er dazu, nackt mit seinem Kollegen in dessen Schlafzimmer zu liegen? Es musste doch Nicks Schlafzimmer sein, oder?  
Langsam begann es ihm zu dämmern. Gestern war ein furchtbarer Tag gewesen. Das Mädchen, das er gefunden hatte. Und das ihn so an Megan erinnert hatte. Dann war zu Nick gefahren und hatte sich betrunken. Und dann... Er schloss seine Augen fest.

Das war doch nicht möglich. Das ging doch nicht. Das konnte doch nicht ernsthaft passiert sein. Er sprang aus dem Bett – verfluchte sich selbst sogleich dafür, weil er dabei fast das Bild an der Wand herunter riss, da es mit dem aufrecht stehen noch nicht so ganz klappte, aber das war jetzt nicht so wichtig. Er sammelte seine Klamotten, achtete darauf auch alles zu haben, zog sich leise an und verschwand dann so schnell wie möglich. Als er die verschlafene Straße entlang stolperte, es war erst 7 Uhr morgens, auf dem Weg zur Bushaltestation, da musste er schon fast lachen und schüttelte oft den Kopf. Wie verrückt die Welt doch sein konnte.

Er bezahlte sein Ticket, setzte sich auf einen Fensterplatz und versuchte sich die Müdigkeit aus den Augen zu reiben, was seine dunklen Augenringe aber nur noch schlimmer machen konnte.

Und dann, als er aus dem Bus sah und wie sich das Fahrzeug langsam in Bewegung setzte, vorbei an Nicks Haus fuhr, da begann Greg langsam, sehr langsam zu realisieren, dass er nun wohl ein echtes Problem am Hals hatte.

„Du hast was gemacht?"

„Hör auf zu lachen."

„Gott, Greg, du bist echt zum schießen..."

„Jetzt hör auf zu lachen!", zischte der CSI in seine Tasse Kaffee und funkelte sein Gegenüber grimmig an. Aber die junge Frau lachte nur schallend und zog dann seufzend an ihrer glühenden Zigarette.

„Ach du liebe Güte. Da hast du dich also von deinem _hetero_ Lieblingskollegen flach legen lassen, du bist manchmal wirklich lustig..."

„Melissa... du hörst mir nicht zu."

„Doch, doch, keine Sorge, diese Story lass ich mir bestimmt nicht entgehen." Sie grinste breit und zeigte dabei ihre weißen Zähne. Beim Sprechen klapperte ihr Lippenpiercing leise. Sie strich sich ihr rotbraunes, lockiges Haar aus dem Gesicht und lehnte sich lächelnd zurück, während sie einen weiteren Zug von der Zigarette nahm.

„Und was willst du jetzt machen, Schatz?"

Greg seufzte und fuhr sich übers Gesicht, bevor er sich erschöpft auf die Tischplatte sinken ließ.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Sowas hatte ich auch noch nie..."

Melissa schmunzelte.

„Noch Kaffee? Du brauchst mindestens noch drei Tassen. So kann man dich ja nicht auf die Straße lassen."

„Ich kann eh nicht mehr zur Arbeit gehen. Am besten ich wandere aus. Nach Kanada oder Mexico oder China oder so..."

„In Burma soll's auch ganz nett sein oder Jugoslawien..."

„Mel!"

„Ja, was denn, mein Gott, davon geht doch die Welt nicht unter. Du hast eben ein Stell-Dich-Ein mit deinem Kollegen, ist doch schön."

„Nein, das ist nicht schön! Ich hatte gerade begonnen mich mit ihm anzufreunden, ich meine, ich mag ihn echt und er ist wirklich nett und wir sollten nicht..."

„Du bist verknallt."

„..."

„Wie ein kleiner Junge. Wie süß."

„Ich bin nicht süß."

„Doch, verdammt süß. Vor allem, wenn du so böse guckst. Dann siehst du aus wie 'ne kleine Ente."

Greg knurrte und stand auf, um sich eine neue Tasse Kaffee zu holen.

„Enten sind nicht süß. Enten sind lecker, wenn du einen guten Chinesen hast."

Melissa lachte und drückte ihre Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus.

„Musst du nicht Emma zur Schule bringen?"

„Hm, schon so spät? Na ja, fünf Minuten hat sie noch. Wenn sie sich dann immer noch Klammern ins Haar steckt, fahre ich sie in den Zoo. Du hättest ihr nicht dieses dumme Haarspangenset schenken sollen. Das ist furchtbar. Ich komme jeden Morgen zehn Minuten zu spät, weil ich ihr die Dinger immer erst noch aus den Haaren schneiden muss, damit man erkennt, dass sie kein Alien ist."

Greg grinste und setzte sich wieder.

„Aber sie hat sich doch darüber gefreut."

In diesem Moment kam ein kleines Mädchen in die Küche gelaufen oder eher gepurzelt.

„Greg!" Freudig stolperte sie auf den frühen Gast zu, aber drohte beinahe schon hinzufallen. Sie hatte nur einen Turnschuh an, und den auch nur nicht zugebunden, die Jacke über den linken Arm gezogen und lauter bunte Spängchen in ihr langes, blondes Haar gesteckt.

Greg brach in einen Lachanfall aus und fing das kleine Mädchen, das etwa sieben Jahre alt sein musste, in seinen Armen auf.

„Emma, Schätzchen, was haben die denn mit dir gemacht?"

Er hob die Kleine auf seinen Schoß und umarmte sie.

Melissa verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich komm wieder zu spät...", jammerte sie und räumte das Geschirr vom Frühstück in das Spülbecken.

„Mama, Greg ist da!"

Die rothaarige Frau lächelte. „Ja, ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, er hätte mir sonst die Tür eingetreten, glaub ich."

„Ach du..."

„Greg! Schau mal, meine Haare!", freute sich das Mädchen und zog eine Strähne aus einem Haargummi. Greg musste wieder lachen und strich ihr liebevoll über die Wange.

„Die sind wirklich toll, Emma."

„Jetzt ermutige sie doch nicht auch noch!", meckerte Melissa verzweifelt und verzog das Gesicht, während sie in der Garderobe verschwand.

„Mama gefallen sie nie...", meinte Emma und sah Greg aus ihren kleinen, hellen Augen traurig an.

„Die ist nur neidisch, glaub mir...", grinste der CSI und nahm Emma eine Klammer aus dem Haar, „weißt du, ich hab eine Idee. Warum nimmst du nicht fünf Spangen mit in die Schule und gibst sie deinen besten Freundinnen? Die freuen sich bestimmt, wenn du ihnen deine Lieblingsspangen gibst. Die gibt man nämlich nur den Menschen, die man am Liebsten hat."

Emma kaute zerknirscht auf ihrer Unterlippe. So ganz war sie nicht überzeugt, ihre Lieblingsstücke einfach so herzuschenken.

„Die ich am Liebsten habe?"

„Genau."

Das blonde Mädchen rupfte sich eines der bunten Plastikstücke aus dem Haar und steckte es in Gregs Haar.

„Die ist für dich", erklärte sie so feierlich, wie eine Siebenjährige jemanden eine Haarspange verleihen konnte, und legte dabei auch noch eine ziemlich possierliche Haltung an den Tag.

Schmunzelnd begann der junge Skandinavier die restlichen Klammern aus Emmas Haaren zu entfernen.

„Emma! Wir müssen gehen, komm schon!", rief Melissa aus der Diele.

„Gleich!", jauchzte das Mädchen zurück und Greg beeilte sich mit seinen Fingern so gut es ging die struppigen Haare seiner Lieblingssiebenjährigen glatt zu streichen.

Erleichtert über den kurzfristig geglückten Friseurbesuch ihrer Tochter zog Tonya ihrem Mädchen ihre Jacke über.

„Holst du noch deine Schultasche? Hey, was machst du da mit meinen Haaren?"

„Du brauchst noch meine Spange, Mama..."

„Greg, was hast du ihr schon wieder erzählt..."

Greg lachte nur und grinste die beiden an sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst.

Die nächsten Tage waren nicht gerade die produktivsten oder angenehmsten in Gregs und Nicks Leben. Aber sie gingen vorüber.

Nick versuchte Greg auszuweichen, so gut es ging, wie Greg es auch erwartet hatte. Doch ab und zu boten sich dennoch Gelegenheiten, da sie sich sahen, kurz miteinander redeten. Greg war wie immer, fröhlich und redseelig. Nick ging zunächst nicht darauf ein, aber schließlich schien es doch so, dass irgendwie gar nichts passiert war. Dass alles weiterlief wie vorher auch. Und dieser Gedanke beruhigte den Texaner immens. Denn das Letzte, was er wollte, war jetzt von Greg... ja. Was eigentlich. Angeschwult zu werden?

Nick rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf. Es war mal wieder ein langer Tag gewesen. Warum brachten diese idiotischen Leute ihre Nachbarn um, weil sie den Rasen nicht mähten? Hätten sie nicht einfach den Garten anzünden können und fertig? Dann hätte er sich das Suchen nach Beweisen im zwei Meter hohen Gras sparen können. Er blinzelte. Überall Käfer und Blumen und Grashalme, Grashalme. Und sie sollten den Boden absuchen. Danke auch. Einen Sonnenbrand hatte er auch noch bekommen. Er brauchte ein kaltes Bier. Zum Glück war seine Schicht zu Ende.

Warrick und Greg betraten den Umkleideraum, über den heutigen Fall plaudernd. Nick seufzte und stand auf, um seine Klamotten in den Schrank zu räumen.

„Du siehst echt fertig aus, Nick", bemerkte Warrick grinsend, „zu wenig Schlaf zur Zeit, hm? Zu viele Freundinnen auf einmal, Mr. Casanova?"

„Klar, jede Nacht drei neue", gähnte Nick und rieb sich seine müden Augen.

„Ist schon logisch, dass man das auf Dauer nicht aushält", triezte ihn Warrick weiter.

„Hey, ich glaub, ich hätte da 'nen Tee für dich", meine Greg schmunzelnd und hängte seinen Kittel in seinen Spind.

Nick musste lachen. „Ne du, danke, von deinen Tees hab' ich genug. Ich will noch 'ne Weile leben."

Greg schmunzelte in sich hinein.

Er hatte eine Strategie. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde sie aufgehen. Mal sehen.

„Hey, habt ihr Lust heute Abend zum Poker vorbeizuschaun? Archie kommt auch", fragte er seine beiden Kollegen.

„Wenn ihr verlieren wollt, gerne", meinte Warrick mit gespielter Arroganz und grinste.

„Tss, du darfst die Bank machen, Warrick."

„Die Bank? Mit welchem Geld willst du spielen? Erdnüsse? Da bin ich dabei", lachte der Schwarze und sperrte seinen Spind ab.

„Ok, dann so um neun bei mir?"

„In Ordnung. Nick, kommst du auch?"

Der Texaner überlegte und rieb sich das Kinn. Er hätte schon Lust. Und Warrick und Archie waren ja auch da. Was sollte also schon passieren?

„Okay, also um neun?"

„Um Neun. Und vergiss die Erdnüsse nicht."

Warrick kam nicht. Er rief um zehn vor neun an. Seine Frau war gerade dabei, das frische Hochzeitsporzellan an die Wand zu werfen. Er würde ein ander Mal kommen. Insofern er dann noch ein Dach über dem Kopf hatte. Archies Telefon klingelte um halb zehn, als sie überlegten, was sie denn nun tun sollten, denn zu dritt pokern, das ging nicht so richtig. Seine Schwester rief an und er musste fahren, da er die entlaufenen Wildgänse einfangen helfen musste. Greg und Nick tauschten bedeutsame Blicke. Entlaufene Wildgänse? Doch sie fragten nicht nach. Wenn Archie um halb zehn Uhr abends entlaufene Wildgänse jagen musste, dann musste er das tun. Greg seufzte und sank schmollend mit verschränkten Armen auf einen Küchenstuhl.

„Mann. Jetzt hatte ich mich so gefreut. Und die ganzen Erdnüsse!", jammerte er.

Nick lächelte und setzte sich neben ihn. „Nächstes Mal klappts bestimmt."

Ungläubig sah Greg ihn an. Sie schwiegen.

„Schau'n wir fern?", fragte er schließlich.

„Was kommt denn?"

Greg grinste. „Ich hab ein paar Marilyn Manson DVDs, live aus New York, live aus Toronto, live aus Seattle..."

Nick lachte.

„Na komm, wir finden schon etwas, das du dir auch ansehen kannst ohne, dass du danach einen Albtraum hast", neckte sein Kollege ihn. Der junge Skandinavier stand auf und reichte ihm die Hand.

Nick musste lächeln.

Und er nahm Gregs Hand.

Seitdem brauchten sie keine Vorwände mehr wie Pokerabende. Sie verabredeten sich schwammig in der Arbeit. Nick fragte Greg, ob er Zeit hatte, was Greg eigentlich immer bejahte und dann kam der Texaner nach seiner Schicht vorbei.

Greg liebte es. Er fühlte sich am Ziel seiner Träume.

Er hatte Nick. Dachte er. Jeden Abend, wenn sie sich verabredeten, um miteinander zu schlafen, war er schon den ganzen Tag über total hibbelig.

Aber Greg liebte nicht nur den Sex. Er liebte Nicks Gesellschaft. Die kleinen Dinge, über die nur sie lachen konnten, die nur ihnen etwas bedeuteten. Er liebte es, Nick zu berühren.

Er liebte Nick.

Doch etwas veränderte sich, je öfter sie miteinander schliefen. Natürlich verbrachten sie scheinbar mehr Zeit miteinander, doch je mehr Nächte er mit Nick hatte, desto weniger Tage wurden daraus. Zwar sahen sie sich nun am Abend, aber es kam immer seltener vor, dass sie etwas zusammen unternahmen, und wenn es nur war, sich gemeinsam ein Spiel im Fernsehen anzusehen. Wie sie vor kurzem noch über ihre Ängste und Schmerzen sprachen, so wurden die Themen oberflächlicher. Es war nicht gerade das Wetter, aber immerhin so etwas wie die Arbeit, das Fernsehprogramm oder Football. Oh Gott, Greg hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung oder das geringste Interesse an Football. Und es war immer nur Gregs Wohnung, in der sie sich trafen. Nie mehr bei Nick. Natürlich war der Sex gut, aber als Nick nur mehr „Hallo" und „Bye" zu sagen schien, fühlte sich der Blonde langsam wie eine von Nicks Nummern. Und bei dem Gedanken, für Nick zu einem billigem Flittchen zu werden, erschrak er sehr. Da wusste er, dass er etwas ändern musste, wenn er wollte, dass Nick bei ihm blieb. Und so dachte er sich etwas aus.

Es war ein Freitag. Greg hatte sich diesen Tag sehr gute ausgewählt. Freitags kam Nick eigentlich immer zu ihm. Die Woche war vorbei und wie immer war sie sehr anstrengend gewesen. Nick brauchte etwas, um sich zu entspannen. Wie erwartet kam er also kurz vor Ende seiner Zeit zu Greg ins Labor.

„Heute wieder um neun?", fragte Nick ihn lächelnd, als er sich hinter Greg stellte und ihm über die Schulter auf das Mikroskop blickte.

„Hm..." Greg schraubte am Mikroskop umher und machte sich blind Notizen auf das Klemmbrett neben ihm am Tisch.

„Hm?"

„Ich kann heute nicht", meinte er und rollte mit dem Stuhl auf die andere Seite des Tisches , wobei er Nick beinahe um den Haufen fuhr.

„Oh."

„Ja, ich geh' in Jay's Casino. Eine Freundin von mir hat dort 'ne Aufführung und ich hab ihr versprochen, zu kommen."

Greg suchte sich einen Aktenordner heraus und rollte damit zurück zu Nick und dem Mikroskop.

„Also, das dauert denke ich so bis elf Uhr ungefähr." Er blickte zu seinem Freund auf. „Wenn du willst, kannst du gerne mitkommen und wir können später noch zu mir", grinste er.

„Oh, naja." Greg sah, wie Nicks Gehirn arbeitete. Er runzelte die Stirn und lehnte sich gegen den Tisch. „Also, ja, klar, warum nicht. Wann geht die Show denn los?"

Gregs Grinsen wurde breiter.  
Er hatte gewonnen.

Und das sollte für Nick wirklich eine besondere Show werden.

So wie er Melissa kannte.


End file.
